Woman Who Captures His Heart
by yayarara
Summary: Demi Tuhan Hyukjae tak sengaja melakukannya, dia bahkan tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga seorang Lee Donghae menjadi begitu tergila-gila padanya./HAEHYUK/GS/THREE SHOOT
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Woman Who Captures His Heart**

.

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T** **semi M(?)**

 **Warning:** **GS** **/** **T** **hree** **S** **hoot** **/** **Romance/Comedy(entahlah)**

 **Summary:** **Demi Tuhan Hyukjae tak sengaja melakukannya, dia bahkan tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga seorang Lee Donghae menjadi begitu tergila-gila padanya.**

.

.

.

Hup!

Wanita itu dengan cekatan melompat keluar saat pintu bus terbuka sebelum lekas berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Dengan lincah ia menghindari orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya meski high heels setinggi 9 centi terpasang di kakinya dan setelan kerja resmi yang membalut tubuhnya, tak masalah baginya karena sudah terbiasa. Ia juga tak perlu mengkhawatirkan bawaannya karena semua tersimpan rapat di tas ransel hitam dipunggungnya.

Kenapa? Tasnya terlihat tidak selaras dengan penampilannya? Biar saja.

Senyumnya merekah saat melihat gedung yang menjulang tinggi itu sudah dihadapannya, dengan semangat ia semakin mempercepat larinya. Memberikan salam ceria pada security yang berjaga tepat di meja informasi sebelum lekas melesat di lift pegawai yang akan tertutup.

"Tahan! Tunggu aku!" Teriaknya nyaring membuat salah satu karyawan seperti dirinya menahan pintu lift yang hampir tertutup, ia segera ikut berjejalan dengan karyawan lainnya.

Ting.

Lantai 17.

Ia segera keluar disusul beberapa karyawan yang satu lantai dengannya. Ia berlari dengan tergesa hampir menabrak rekan kerjanya yang membawa tumpukan kertas dan akhirnya sampai di bilik mejanya, lekas duduk dan memeriksa jam digital di lengannya.

"Delapan menit tiga puluh tujuh detik, rekor baru! Yes!" Serunya masih terengah karena berlari dari halte.

Sambil meneguk air mineral di mejanya, wanita itu meletakkan tas ranselnya. Senyumnnya masih terukir jelas dibibir gemuk itu. Ini memang kebiasaannya, menghitung kecepatan waktu ia berangkat dari flatnya yang tak jauh dari kantornya sampai tepat ia duduk di kursi kerjannya. Memang sedikit aneh dan terlihat kurang kerjaan tapi ini efektif untuk olahraga pagi disela-sela jam sibuknnya, sekaligus menguji sedikit adrenalin.

Lee Hyukjae, nama wanita ini. Seorang sarjana disain komunikasi visual yang kini bekerja di salah satu perusahaan periklanan terbesar di Korea, prestasi yang cukup membanggakan. Ia baru saja berumur 27 tahun tanggal 4 April kemarin dan sedang menikmati kenaikan gaji yang baru ia dapat bulan lalu. Untuk karyawan biasa seperti dirinya hal itu merupakan anugerah.

"Lee Hyukjae!"

Ia tersentak dan langsung bangkit berdiri mendengar seruan khas dari atasannya, padahal ia baru akan menuliskan rekor waktu terbarunya di kalender yang ada di meja kerjannya. Laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu berjalan menghampirinya dengan raut muka galak seperti biasa. Hyukjae menduga orang ini baru saja dimarahi oleh istrinya pagi ini.

"Mana disain logo produk untuk iklan yang kuberikan minggu lalu?"

Dengan cemas Hyukjae meremas jemarinya dan tersenyum tak enak.

"Itu...masih belum jadi, Kangin- _shi_ "

" _Mwoya_! Sud-"

"Tapi hampir selesai, Kangin-shi! Siang ini sebelum makan siang akan segera kuserahkan!"

Hyukjae segera memotong perkataan Kangin sebelum omelan tak berujung itu terdengar, ia berngalaman dengan hal ini sebelumnya. Perlu dicatat ia termasuk karyawan favorit untuk mendapatkan omelan dari atasannya, salahkan sifat ceroboh dan teledornya yang terkadang kambuh di waktu yang salah.

Kangin menghela nafas, terlihat sekali ia sedang menahan emosi. Pekerjaannya sudah cukup banyak tapi para karyawan bawahannya susah sekali tertib dengan tenggang waktu yang ia berikan. Ia menunjuk Hyukjae dan menatapnya tajam.

"Pastikan siang ini. Terlambat sedikit saja, gajimu kembali seperti dua bulan yang lalu." Katanya dengan penuh penekanan membuat Hyukjae menelan ludahnya.

" _N-n_ _e_."

Kangin pun pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae, membuat wanita itu terduduk lemas di kursi kerjannya sekarang. Dengan lesu ia menyalakan laptopnya untuk segera menuntaskan pekerjaanya. Tapi belum sempat ia membuka aplikasi yang ia butuhkan, salah satu teman kerjanya datang mengganggu.

"Hyukkie!" Sungmin nama pengganggu itu, tiba-tiba saja sudah bersandar nyaman di bilik kerjannya menatapnya dengan wajah bersinar. Hyukjae tahu apa yang akan terjadi, wanita di depannya itu akan mulai bergosip.

Kau ingin menyebarkan rumor hanya dalam waktu setengah hari di seluruh kantor? Maka kau cukup menceritakannya pada seorang Lee Sungmin. Ia adalah wanita yang haus akan gosip yang sedang terjadi dan akan langsung menceritakannya kepada siapa saja saat gosip itu sedang hangat-hangatnya. Salah satu orang yang beruntung sebagai bagian dari penyaluran hobi wanita itu adalah Hyukjae. Semua gosip terbaru selalu ia ceritakan pada sahabatnya itu, bahkan Hyukjae yakin acara gosip di televisi masih kalah update dengan dirinya.

"Wae?"

Sungmin segera duduk berjejalan dengan Hyukjae di kursi kerja yang sempit itu, untung kedua wanita ini tergolong ramping. Sebuah majalah bisnis tiba-tiba saja tersaji di depan wajah Hyukjae. Itu adalah salah satu majalah bisnis terkemuka di Korea dengan cover seorang pemuda tampan, memiliki mata sayu dan bibir tipis yang tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Mempesona, harus Hyukjae akui.

"Lee Donghae?" Hyukjae membaca deretan huruf di majalah itu.

"Kau benar sekali, kau tahu siapa dia?"

Dengan polos Hyukjae mengeleng. Ia bersumpah melihat cahaya gemerlap di mata Sungmin setelahnya.

"Lee Donghae, pewaris tunggal Lee's Group yang memiliki puluhan departement store, hotel, resort, dan taman bermain diseluruh asia. Dia seumuran kita tapi sudah menjadi salah satu pengusaha muda terkaya di Korea."

Hyukjae melongo, ia kagum. Berapa banyak uang yang di miliki orang bernama Lee Donghae ini? Pasti sangat banyak.

"Dan kau tahu berita baiknya? Dia masih bujangan, kyaa!" Entah apa yang menyebabkan Sungmin sebegitu histeris, Hyukjae sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Well memang sih dia banyak digosipkan dengan beberapa artis, model dan putri pejabat. Tapi aku yakin perempuan-perempuan itu saja yang gatal menggodanya. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, dia tampan, kaya, dari keluarga terpandang, siapa yang tidak tergoda?"

Hyukjae menganguk-angguk lucu tanda setuju. Tiba-tiba saja kedua telapak tangan Sungmin membingkai pipinya membuat pandangan mata keduanya beradu dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Bisa kau bayangkan jika menjadi kekasihnya? Kau akan menjadi wanita paling beruntung di bumi ini. Kau punya kekasih yang super tampan dan kaya raya! Apalagi jika sampai bisa menjadi istrinya, itu ak-"

BRAK.

Kedua wanita itu terlonjak bersamaan karena terkejut.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti lesbian kalian berdua, membuatku mual saja." Laki-laki tinggi berkulit pucat itu menatap jijik pada Hyukjae dan Sungmin sebelum dengan santainya melenggang pergi sambil meneguk kopi dalam kaleng yang ia gunakan untuk menggebrak meja kerja Hyukjae tadi.

Mata Sungmin langsung berubah tajam, giginya mengeluarkan bunyi gemeletuk karena bergesekan menahan kesal. Ia segera berdiri sebelum mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Teriakan nyaring Sungmin langsung terdengar setelahnya, wanita itu mengejar Kyuhyun kemana pun laki-laki itu pergi. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya melihatnya tak berniat mencegah penganiyayaan yang akan terjadi, sudah biasa.

Tangan pucatnya memengang majalah yang ditinggalkan Sungmin, Hyukjae kembali mengamati sampulnya. Orang bernama Lee Donghae ini benar-benar sempurna, apa dulu ia pernah menyelamatkan negara hingga sekarang terlahir menjadi orang seperti ini?

Hyukjae geleng-geleng kepala saat membuka majalah itu dan membaca sedikit biografi orang ini. Benar-benar kaya, batinnya.

Ia sedang sibuk membolak-balik majalah itu saat ia mendengar keributan tak jauh darinya sebelum ia dapat melihat Presdir perusahaan tempat ia bekerja sedang berjalan akan melewati bilik kerjanya bersama beberapa orang berjas dan...

Tunggu dulu.

Apa mata Hyukjae tak salah lihat?

Paras yang tak asing untuk Hyukjae, dengan mata cokelatnya yang sayu, bibirnya yang tipis sesekali tersenyum ringan. Menggenakan setelan hitam yang begitu pas membalut tubuhnya, orang itu berjalan dengan santai namun tak menghilangkan kharisma yang dimilikinya.

Begitu panas dan sexy di mata siapapun.

"Lee Donghae?" Guman Hyukjae pelan saat orang-orang penting itu melewati bilik kerjanya menuju keruangan Kangin.

Gadis itu melongo lalu berkali-kali melihat majalah di tangannya sebelum kembali melihat sosok nyata di majalah itu yang tak jauh darinya. Astaga apa yang terjadi?

Saat orang-orang itu masuk ke ruangan Kangin, semua pengawai terdiam.

Sedetik kemudian langsung ramai tanpa bisa dicegah, terutama para mahkluk hawa yang mulai histeris tak jelas.

"I-itu Lee Donghae kan? Astaga mimpi apa aku semalam!"

"Dia lebih tampan saat dilihat langsung!"

"Kenapa tidak ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya, aku akan berdandan lebih cantik!"

"Astaga, astaga aku tidak kuat!"

Dan pululan respon unik lainnya, bahkan Sungmin tak ingin ketinggalan.

"Aigo, apa yang dilakukan seorang Lee Donghae disini?"Katanya tenang berbanding terbalik dengan kelakuannya yang sekarang sibuk memberbaiki riasannya, membuat Kyuhyun yang ada disebelahnnya berdecak tak suka.

"Dia tak akan mau dengan lesbian sepertimu." Ucapan sadis Kyuhyun lekas dihadiahi jambakan maut oleh Sungmin.

Sedangkan Hyukjae masih saja melongo.

"Wow."

Itu saja, lalu ia kembali bekerja dan tidak mempertanyakan apapun. Kerja otaknnya memang sederhana jadi jangan heran.

Cukup lama berselang sebelum orang-orang penting itu keluar dari ruangan Kangin, terlihat Presdir mereka tengah berdiskusi dengan Donghae sambil melewati para pegawai yang terdiam melihat tiap langkah mereka hingga menghilang. Dan lagi-lagi histeria itu terulang.

Kangin keluar dari ruangannya lalu pandangannya mengedar melihat karyawan disekitarnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ramai seperti menonton konser artis. Matanya lekas menangkap karyawati dengan jarak pandang terdekat dengannya.

"Lee Hyukjae, cepat kemasi barangmu dan ikut denganku!"

"Mwo? Tapi Kangin-shi, logo iklannya-"

"Itu bisa nanti, sekarang ada meeting yang lebih penting! Lima menit dan kita berangkat." Perintah Kangin telak sebelum ia kembali keruangannya lagi.

Dengan cemberut dan berdumal tak jelas Hyukjae akhirnya bersiap-siap, memasukan hal-hal yang kiranya diperlukan ke dalam tas ransel hitamnya. Ini bukan yang pertama Kangin mengajaknya meeting keluar kantor.

Tak sampai lima menit atasannya itu sudah keluar dari ruang kerjanya membuat Hyukjae lekas berlari mengikuti dibelakangnya. Mereka mengambil mobil di basement sebelum meluncur ke pusat kota Seoul.

" Iklan untuk departement store?"

"Ya, Presdir mendapatkan klien penting yang meminta kita untuk membuat sebuah iklan department store yang akan dibuka sebentar lagi. Kau ingat orang-orang berjas yang tadi keruanganku?" Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Nah mereka kliennya, Lee's Group."

Ah jadi itu kenapa orang macam Lee Donghae tadi berada di kantor mereka, Hyukjae mangut-mangut membenarkan pikirannya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai Hyukjae melihat sebuah bangunan besar di luar jendela, satu lagi Mall besar muncul di Seoul. Beberapa saat kemudian Hyukjae baru sadar bahwa di depan mereka terdapat jajaran mobil mewah yang juga masuk ke area Mall tersebut, salah satunya adalah mobil Presdir mereka. Mereka parkir dibagian VIP sebelum dengan cepat keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti orang-orang penting di depan mereka memasuki pintu utama Mall tersebut.

Dari arsitektur luarnya saja sebenarnya sudah dapat ditebak bahwa Mall ini begitu modern, tapi tetap saja Hyukjae dibuat berdecak kagum saat masuk ke dalamnya. Bagaimana Hyukjae harus mendiskripsikannya, saat pertama masuk Mall tersebut hanya satu kata yang terlintas dipikirannya.

Mewah.

Media wall menjadi hal pertama yang mereka lihat sebelum kafe-kafe terkenal digelar, di susul dengan jejeran merek-merek kosmetik mahal yang sudah siap di meja-meja berlampu lengkap dengan para karyawan berseragam yang menunduk begitu sopan ke arah mereka. Ah, salah tepatnya ke arah Lee Donghae yang berjalan paling depan.

Saat sampai di tengah Mall Hyukjae dibuat menganga, ia tak bisa berhenti mendongak melihat arsitekturnya. Begitu modern namun juga begitu elegan dengan tangga yang begitu artistic di tengah membuatnya semakin iconic. Tranparan, putih, hitam dan gold begitu mendominasi tempat itu.

"Tutup mulutmu itu, air liurmu menetes!"Desis Kangin membuat Hyukjae sadar diri dan segera menutup mulutnya yang tadi sempat menganga lebar.

"Kita disini bukan untuk mengagumi tempat ini tapi untuk bekerja! Cepat catat semua yang diinginkan klien!"

Wanita itu mengangguk patuh dengan segera mengambil ponselnya, membuka aplikasi note disana. Tapi sebelum ia sempat menulis apa yang diingankan klien mereka, wanita itu menyadari satu hal.

"Kangin-shi."

"Apa?"

"Di sini hanya perusahaan kita saja, perusahaan lain tidak datang?"

"Ya, mereka tidak membuat tender untuk proyek iklan ini tapi memilih perusahaan kita secara esklusif. Bahkan Direktur mereka sendiri yang datang untuk memastikan segalannya berjalan lebih cepat dan tak membuat kesalahan apapun."Jelas Kangin melirik Donghae yang melihat dengan cermat detai Mall tersedut, mulai dari kualitas barang, penataan dekorasi, hingga pelayanan para pegawainnya. Benar-benar orang yang perfeksionis.

Mulut Hyukjae membentuk huruh 'O' sambil menganguk-angguk mengerti. Ia dan Kangin lekas mendekat ke arah Donghae dan Presdir mereka, tak terlalu dekat tapi cukup untuk mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Target pengunjung Mall ini tidak hanya untuk orang-orang lokal tapi juga para wisatawan luar negeri yang berkunjung ke Korea." Donghae berujar dengan nada santai, sama-sekali tidak ada nada pembisnis didalamnya. Seperti berbicara dengan teman biasa.

"Kalau begitu kita membutuhkan sebuah icon yang sudah dikenal diluar negeri, Directur Lee. Kita bisa menggunakan para Idol yang sedang naik daun."

Donghae mengangguk ringan mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin Idol yang memang sudah sangat akrab di telinga, bukan hanya di dalam negeri tapi juga di luar negeri. Yang memang sudah matang dan berjaya sampai sekarang."

"Super Junior."

Celetuk Hyukjae tanpa berfikir, gadis itu lekas menutup mulutnya saat menjadi pusat perhatian, ia bahkan melihat Kangin yang mengumpat padanya tanpa suara.

"Tepat sekali, Super Junior! Mereka akan menjadi icon yang sempurna. Kepopuleran mereka di dalam maupun di luar negeri tak perlu diragukan lagi. Aku setuju." Kata Donghae sambil tersenyum dan kembali berjalan. Hyukjae mendesah lega sebelum segera mencatat apa yang Donghae katakan tadi.

Mereka kini berjalan di jajaran merek-merek branded luar negeri yang sedang hits mulai dari pakaian, tas, sepatu, jam tangan, dan banyak lagi.

"Jangan terlalu menyorot barang-barang wanita saja tapi juga barang-barang untuk para pria. Aku ingin menghilangkan kesan bahwa Mall adalah tempat yang dikhususkan untuk wanita saja."

Satu lagi catatan penting untuk Hyukjae.

Setelah diskusi disana sini dengan catatan penting ini dan itu, Hyukjae dan Kangin mulai memisahkan diri dari rombongan untuk melakukan riset sedikit yang nantinya akan membantu saat penggarapan iklan.

Wanita itu masih belum juga berhenti berdecak kagum setiap memasuki toko-toko ternama di sana, keadaan Mall yang tanpa pengunjung membuatnya merasa begitu bebas. Langkah kakinya membawanya disalah satu butik yang menjual tas dan kaca mata keluaran terbaru. Ia mengambil sebuah kaca mata hitam yang menarik perhatiannya lalu mencobanya sambil berkaca. Ia tersenyum, menengok ke kiri, ke kanan, ke atas, lalu sedikit mengerucutkan bibir sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Lumayan juga.

Namun betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat rombongan Donghae terpantul tepat dibelakangnya melihat tingkah konyolnya. Ia lekas melepas kaca mata hitam itu dan menunduk sopan meminta maaf, Donghae hanya tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aish, pabbo!" Umpatnya malu sendiri.

Wanita itu lekas berjalan mengikuti rombongan itu dibelakang, dengan menjaga jarak aman tentu saja. Rasa malunya masih belum habis. Setelah berkeliling mengamati setiap lantai tempat itu mereka pun memutuskan pergi dari sana. Malamnya meeting dilanjutkan mejadi sebuah jamuan di sebuah bar mewah di salah satu Hotel berbintang milik Lee's Group.

Hyukjae melihat segelas minuman di depannya, ia ragu untuk meminum cairan berwarna cerah menggoda itu. Iris hitamnnya melihat Kangin yang meneguk minumannya tanpa ragu. Beberapa saat yang lalu Kangin berbaik hati memesankan sesuatu untuknya yang notebane belum pernah masuk ke dalam tempat seperti ini.

Kuno? Biar saja.

"Kita minum sepuasnya, ini gratis."

Dibilang begitu pun sama sekali tak menarik untuk Hyukjae. Selama 27 tahun hidupnya tak pernah sekalipun ia meminum minuman beralkohol, bahkan ia tak pernah mencoba soju yang sering dijual di pinggir jalan. Ia tak suka dengan baunya yang menyengat. Tapi karena penasaran dengan warna minuman itu, Hyukjae perlahan mengangkat gelas itu. Ia mengamatinya sejenak sebelum mengendusnya. Ia terkejut.

Manis, baunya benar-benar manis berbeda sekali dengan bau soju yang begitu menyengat. Perlahan gadis itu meneguk sedikit minuman itu. Rasa manis itu segera terasa di lidahnnya dengan sedikit rasa aneh yang seimbang, membuat menuman ini terasa enak. Hyukjae tersenyum, ini tak buruk juga. Rasanya begitu enak, mungkin karena harganya mahal.

Ia dan Kangin akhirnya mengobrol sambil meminum minuman mereka, sesekali tertawa jika ada topik yang lucu. Pertama satu gelas, dua, tiga, dan seterusnya hingga Hyukjae tak sadar dengan tubuhnya yang semakin menghangat dan rasa mabuk yang menguasainya. Saat ia tak sanggup lagi, Hyukjae hanya merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, kepalanya sangat pusing.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar, ya." Kata Kangin sebelum berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu, berbeda dengan Hyukjae toleransi laki-laki ini terhadap alkohol sangat tinggi maka beberapa gelas minum tak akan membuatnya mabuk.

Selesai dengan panggilan alamnya Kangin berniat akan kembali minum tetapi dering ponselnya malah terdengar. Dari istrinya.

" _Ne Yeobo_?... _MWORAGO_?! MENGHILANG LAGI!"

Teriakan Kangin tentu menggema di sana membuat beberapa orang yang keluar dari toilet melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan aneh, tapi laki-laki itu seakan tak peduli.

"Tenang _yeobo_! Tenang, tarik nafas keluarkan tarik lagi keluarkan ta-"Kangin menjauhkan ponselnya saat sang istri malah berteriak kepadanya dengan nyaring.

" Ne, _araseo_. Aku segera pulang!"

Kangin dengan panik menuju pintu keluar. Istrinya baru saja memberi tahu bahwa anak bungsunya yang baru berusia 6 tahun menghilang lagi, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya. Entah kenapa anak itu suka sekali menghilang tanpa sebab membuat rumah gempar mencarinya. Ia tak perlu berpamitan pada atasannya karena acara jamuan ini hanya formalitas saja. Berangkat bersama tapi pulang sendiri-sendiri. Karenanya laki-laki itu pergi begitu dan melupakan satu orang yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Seseorang yang kini masih terkapar di meja bar.

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu Directur Lee."

"Saya juga senang bekerja sama dengan anda, Presdir Kim."

Donghae tersenyum ringan membalas jabatan tangan Presdir periklanan itu. Ia menyukai orang ini, santai dan tidak berbeli-belit saat bicara, langsung intinya. Yah, ini pertama kalinya ia ikut andil dalam hal promosi proyek yang digarapnya. Bukan tanpa alasan, keberhasilan proyek ini akan sangat berpengaruh pada saham miliknya di perusahaan. Belum lagi pandangan para dewan tinggi dalam rapat pemengang saham nanti. Ia ingin semua orang tahu bahwa ia bukan tuan muda yang hidup di bawah sayap ayahnya, tapi dia memang mempunyai kemampuan dan pantas menggantikan ayahnya kelak.

Setelah berbasa-basi sedikit, kedua orang berkuasa itu akhirnya berpisah. Donghae segera menghubungi asistennya menyuruhnya menyiapkan mobil, dia lelah dan ingin pulang. Baru Donghae akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bar itu setelah menghubungi asistennya sebelum sosok seseorang menarik perhatiannya.

Sosok wanita dengan setelan kerja yang tak asing sendirian dengan kepala yang merebah di atas meja bar. Donghae mendekat tanpa sadar. Namun langkahnnya terhenti saat wanita itu bergerak sedikit dan memutar kepalanya menghadap Donghae, masih dengan mata terpejam.

Ah, Donghae ingat. Wanita ini salah satu kru yang akan menggarap iklan permintaannya. Donghae melihat sekitarnya, sudah tak ada lagi orang-orang dari perusahaan iklan.

Wanita ini sendirian? Pikirnya.

Donghae adalah orang yang baik, ibunya selalu mengajarkan ia untuk memperlakukan wanita dengan baik dimana pun dan kapanpun ia berada. Maka berbekal rasa simpatinya, Direktur muda itu mulai mendekati wanita itu.

"Nona, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Dengan ragu Donghae mulai memegang pundak wanita itu lalu mengoyangkannya pelan, berniat membangunkannya.

"Nona, bangunlah. Tak baik wanita tidur di tempat ini."

Sekali lagi Donghae berusaha membangunkan wanita itu.

"Nona b-"

Perkataan Donghae terpotong saat tangan dingin itu memengang tangannya, membuatnya terdiam melihat wanita itu mulai membuka matanya dan bangun. Iris hitam wanita itu langsung bertemu dengan iris cokelat miliknya. Dapat ia lihat mata wanita itu mengerjap lucu melihatnya keheranan sebelum bibir gemuk itu cemberut kesal. Donghae mematung melihat itu, entah kenapa ia malah diam saja. Seakan menunggu ekpresi apalagi yang akan ditunjukkan wanita manis didepannya.

Wanita itu perlahan berdiri dengan tangan Donghae sebagai pegangan. Ia mendekati Donghae yang masih diam melihat gerak-geriknya, membuat mereka hampir tak berjarak karena begitu dekat. Memegang pundak Donghae, lalu tersenyum penuh arti sebelum mencium laki-laki itu begitu saja.

Donghae terkejut, kesadarannya kembali saat bibir lembut itu menyentuh miliknya. Ia ingin mendorong wanita ini. Demi Tuhan, mereka sesama orang asing tapi malah berciuman. Namun itu hanya rencana sekilas yang langsung menghilang saat bibir wanita itu bergerak lembut diatas miliknya membuat Donghae merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya. Jantung laki-laki itu mulai mempercepat kerjanya dan kepalanya terasa pusing tiba-tiba.

Laki-laki itu kebingungan, tapi disaat bersamaan ia menyukainya.

Tangan hangat itu merengkuh pinggang wanita didepannya, mendekapnya erat sebelum Donghae perlahan menutup matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman wanita ini. Bibirnya mulai mendominasi dengan aktif mengulum, menghisap, dan mengigit bibir lembut itu. Membuat pemiliknya mengerang dan membuka akses pada lidah Donghae untuk mengenal lebih dalam rasa manis disana.

Donghae terbuai akan rasanya, Donghae ketagihan akan manisnya.

Jantung Donghae serasa akan meledak dan sentuhan jemari pucat itu ditengkuknya membuatnya merinding. Semua rasa itu membuat Donghae ingin lagi, lagi, dan lagi...

Namun kedua bibir itu harus terlepas saat kebutuhan oksigen tak terelakkan. Iris Cokelat Donghae menatap penuh binar pada paras wanita di depannya, seakan enggan untuk berkedip sekalipun. Takut wanita dengan rasa begitu manis ini menghilang. Ini bukan ciuman pertamanya tapi sungguh baru kali ini Donghae merasakan segala rasa yang ia alami barusan. Menakutkan tapi menyenangkan disaat bersamaan.

"Directur Lee?"

Sekretarisnya menyusulnya, mungkin karena tak mendapati Donghae di loby hotel. Tapi Donghae tak terlalu memperhatikannya ia terlalu sibuk pada wanita yang kini menggeliat manja di pelukannya.

Donghae mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Sekretaris Han."

" _Ye_?"

"Aku akan pulang menyetir sendiri."

Donghae berucap tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita ini. Tangan Donghae memengang pipi pucat itu, melihat wanita itu dengan padangan mendamba.

Hanya satu ciuman.

Hanya satu ciuman dan Lee Donghae telah jatuh untuk wanita ini.

.

.

.

10\. 45 AM

Itu yang tertera pada jam digital di atas meja nakas samping ranjang dengan seorang wanita yang masih terlelap nyaman disana. Selimut putih bersih itu menutupi sebagian besar tubuh berkulit pucat itu, membuat wanita itu tetap hangat dan merasa nyaman. Meski bias sinar matahari dari luar dengan bebas masuk dari jendela besar disana, membuat wanita itu mulai bergerak menunjukkan bahwa ia akan bangun.

Hyukjae menggeliat, merenggangkan otot tubuhnya masih dengan mata tertutup. Bibirnya mengecap beberapa kali sambil menggaruk lehernya yang gatal. Ia terdiam sejenak untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya, entah kenapa Hyukjae merasa sangat lelah untuk bangun. Kepalanya sangat pusing dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal.

Namun perlahan ia tetap membuka matanya yang berat, membuatnya melihat sebuah langit-langit dengan lampu-lampu berdisain modern. Ia mengernyit saat menyadari bukan seperti itu langit-langit kamarnya. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya melihat sekitarnya. Ia terbaring disebuah kamar mewah dengan disain modern dan minimalis.

APA!

Hyukjae langsung terbangun mendudukan tubuhnya. Kesadarannya seratus persen kembali.

Astaga! Dimana dia?!

Dengan panik dan kebingungan gadis itu kembali melihat sekitarnya yang begitu asing. Belum sempat ia mencerna keadaan sekitarnya tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan, seperti tak ada apapun yang membalutnya. Mata sipit itu membesar.

Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu!

Dengan cemas dan takut-takut Hyukjae melihat tubuhnya, tangannya yang gemetar membuka selimut putih yang membalutnya dan melihat keadaan tubuhnya.

Telanjang.

Jiwa Hyukjae serasa keluar dari tubuhnya.

Ia telanjang, astaga!

Dengan panik Hyukjae melihat kesana-kemari hanya untuk melihat pakaiannya berserakan dimana-mana, ia bingung.

Apa yang terjadi?!

Dimana dia?!

Kenapa dia telanjang?!

Namun pikirannya terpotong saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat pahanya bergesekan, ada sesuatu diantara selakangannya. Dengan cemas dan takut-takut ia meraba selangkangannya hanya untuk meraba sesuatu yang telah mengering. Sesuatu yang Hyukjae yakin sebelumnya cair tapi kini telah mengering diantara pahanya.

Detak jantung Hyukjae meningkat. Ia takut menebak apa itu.

Astaga! Astaga! Astaga!

Ceklek

Suara pintu terbuka itu menarik perhatian wanita yang masih shyok itu. Melihat seorang laki-laki dengan jubah mandi keluar dari sana. Tangannya memegang handuk kecil dikepalanya, menggerakkannya dalam usaha untuk mengurangi air yang membasahi rambutnya. Saat laki-laki itu mendongak dan mempertemukan kedua iris mereka, Hyukjae mematung.

Bibir tipis itu tersenyum melihatnya, dengan langkah ringan laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatinya. Duduk di ranjang tepat disamping Hyukjae, tangan hangatnya mengelus surai cokelat wanita itu penuh sayang.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa tubuhmu ada yang sakit?"

Hyukjae masih membeku. Tiba-tiba saja kilasan ingatan menghantamnya. Ingatan tentang ia yang berciuman dengan laki-laki ini, diatas ranjang. Saling memeluk, saling bercumbu, saling membuka pakaian satu sama lain, saling meraba dan ...

Wajah Hyukjae memucat, ia tak sanggup meneruskannya.

Katakan jika Hyukjae hanya bermimpi sekarang.

"Baby, _gwencana_?"

Mata Hyukjae menatap horor iris cokelat di depannya yang menatapnya khawatir, sebelum dengan segenap tenaga ia mengeskpresikan kepanikannya.

"KYAAA!"

Ini sama sekali bukan mimpi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Terinspirasi dari [LOTTE DUTY FREE] DREAM JOURNEY IN SEOUL (WORLD TOWER)**

 **Niatnya sih mo bikin romance yang ringan dengan sedikit komedi, tapi malah jadinya cerita pasaran kayak gini. Maaf kalo jelek ya, entah kenapa aku sedikit cemas post cerita ini.**

 **Ini three shoot dan udah jadi, chapter berikutnya akan aku post 3 hari dari sekarang kalo pada minta dilanjut.**

 **Buat Naylee ini GS pesenennya :)**

 **Maaf soal typo dan kesalahan penulisan lainnya, see u next chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Woman Who Captures His Heart**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T** **semi M(?)**

 **Warning:** **GS** **/** **T** **hree** **S** **hoot** **/** **Romance/Comedy(entahlah)**

 **Summary:** **Demi Tuhan Hyukjae tak sengaja melakukannya, dia bahkan tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga seorang Lee Donghae menjadi begitu tergila-gila padanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu apartement mewah itu terbuka lebar sebelum terlihat Hyukjae yang dengan panik keluar dari sana. Tak dipedulikannya setelan yang dipakaianya terlihat berantakan karena ia asal memakainya dan rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan.

Ini gila, ini GILA!

Apa yang telah ia lakukan, terbangun di ranjang orang asing dengan keadaan tanpa busana!

" _Baby_ , kau ingin pergi kemana?"

Wanita itu langsung menengok kebelakang hanya untuk melihat seorang Lee Donghae yang keluar dari apartement itu. Matanya terbelalak sebelum dengan reflek berlari secepat yang ia bisa menyusuri lorong yang seakan tak berujung itu.

Yah benar, orang asing yang Hyukjae maksud disini adalah Lee Donghae. Sang pewaris tunggal Lee's Group yang kaya raya.

" _Baby_ , jangan lari!"

Hyukjae menengok.

"AAAA, kenapa dia mengejarku?!" Seru Hyukjae saat mendapati Donghae yaang ikut berlari di belakangnya. Wanita itu mempercepat langkah kakinya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuknya menemukan lif tepat setelah belokan. Dengan panik ia memencet tombol lif sambil sesekali melihat ke arah datangnnya Donghae.

" _Baby_!"

Hyukjae semakin keras menekan-nekan tombol lif.

"Ayolah, kumohon kumohon!"

Ting!

Pintu lif terbuka, tanpa membuang waktu Hyukjae masuk kedalam lif dan segera menekan tombol pintu agar segera tertutup. Namun sepertinya keberuntungan belum berpihak pada wanita ini.

Brak.

Hyukjae reflek mundur hingga menempel di dinding lif yang dingin saat laki-laki yang sedari tadi mengejarnya menahan pintu lif. Donghae terengah sebentar sebelum ikut masuk ke dalam lif membuat Hyukjae mulai ketakutan. Apalagi saat laki-laki itu dengan matanya yang tegas mendekatinya. Dengan perlahan dan takut-takut Hyukjae mulai menggeser tubuhnya di sudut lif untuk membuat jarak sejauh mungkin. Dan perasaan wanita itu semakin tak karuan saat pintu lif terlanjut tertutup.

Hyukjae mulai berdoa memohon ampun atas dosanya dan meminta pertolongan saat itu tangan Donghae menepuk pundaknnya, membuat Hyukjae menutup matanya erat.

Selamatkan aku Tuhan, selamatkan aku!

" _Baby_ , gwencana?"

Mwo?

Hyukjae kembali membuka matanya hanya untuk melihat iris cokelat itu menatapnya khawatir.

"Jangan berlari seperti itu dulu, tubuhmu kan masih sakit. Semalam kau berdarah, loh."Kata Donghae khawatir sambil melihat ke bawah saat menyebut 'berdarah' dikalimatnya, membuat wanita di depannya semakin menatapnya horor.

Apa yang orang ini maksud dengan dirinya yang berdarah?! Astaga! Astaga! Yang ia maksud tidak yang seperti Hyukjae pikirkan, kan?

" _Baby_?"

Dan kenapa orang ini terus memanggilnya _baby_ - _baby_!

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru begitu? Kau belum mandi, belum sarapan, bahkan kau lupa memakai sepatumu, lihat!"Donghae menenteng sepatu hak milik Hyukjae, membuat wanita itu tersadar ia berlari sambil bertelanjang kaki.

" _Aigo_ , kakimu pasti sekarang terasa sakit dan dinginkan? _Aigo aigo_ , _Baby_ ku yang malang."Dapat Hyukjae rasakan laki-laki ini mengelus-elus kepalanya, menyebabkan bola mata wanita itu segera mengedar mencari jalan keluar dari sana.

Mencongkel pintu lif?

Hyukjae tak punya linggis.

Menyelinap di fentilasi udara?

Hyukjae kurang tinggi.

Menonjok orang ini hingga pingsan?

Hyukjae takut melakukannya.

Ah, _otthokeh_!

Ting.

Pintu lif terbuka.

" _Cha_ , pegangan ya."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae heran namun sedetik setelahnya Donghae langsung mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae, membuat wanita itu memekik ketakutan. Donghae membopong Hyukjae keluar dari lif, tentu dengan Hyukjae yang sedang mengekspresikan kepanikannya. Lagi.

"AAAAA, TURUNKAN AKU! _ANDWE_! _ANDWE_!"

"Tenanglah _Baby_ , kau tidak boleh jalan sendiri dulu. Tadi malam kau sudah bekerja keras, jadi sekarang tidak boleh capek-capek dulu, _ne_."Donghae mengedipkan matanya membuat Hyukjae justru semakin keras berteriak.

Melihatnya, Donghae mempercepat langkahnya mendekati salah satu kursi di _lobby_ apartementnya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba mendudukkan wanita itu, memengang kedua pipinya, dan mencium bibirnya kilat. Hanya kecupan tapi sukses membuat wanita ini diam seketika.

Hyukjae membeku, ekspresi wajahnya membuat Donghae terkekeh.

Ah, betapa manis dan imutnya wanitanya ini.

Donghae berlutut dan mulai membersihkan telapak kaki milik Hyukjae yang sedikit kotor dengan lembut lalu perlahan memakaikan sepatu wanita itu dengan hati-hati. Selayaknya sang Pangeran yang menemukan Cinderellanya. Bukankah ini manis?

Ya, akan manis jika sang wanita memberikan sedikit perhatiannya dan ikut berpartisipasi, tapi lihat Hyukjae malah menutup mulutnya masih dengan keterkejutannya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca mengingat apa yang baru laki-laki ini lakukan.

Laki-laki ini mencuri ciuman darinya, laki-laki ini melecehkannya. Pikirnya tak terima.

Tidakkah dia ingat semalam dia sudah lebih dari sekedar dilecehkan? Lalu kenapa sekarang responnya seperti itu setelah dicium, Hyukjae memang aneh.

"Nah, sekarang kau ingin kemana _Baby_? Kau ingin kita kembali ke atas untuk sarapan? Atau kau ingin langsung pulang? Biar kuantar kemanapun kau inginkan."

Donghae mendongak saat tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Hyukjae.

" _Baby_?"

Tubuh Donghae langsung didorong kasar, membuatnya terduduk dilantai _lobby_ itu. Sebelum ia dapat merespon apapun, Hyukjae sudah berlari keluar dari sana meninggalnya. Wanita itu menyetop taksi dan pergi dari sana secepat mungkin. Bahkan ia meminta supir taksi itu mengebut tanpa tahu bahwa ia tak membawa dompet atau uang sama sekali. Yang ia tahu sekarang, ia harus pergi sejauh mungkin dari sana.

Sedangkan Donghae yang ditinggalkan begitu saja mulai berdiri dan melihat pintu keluar, tak berniat mengejar. Dia perlahan tersenyum sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Mungkin dia malu." Ucapnya santai sebelum melangkah kembali ke apartementnya dengan hati semerbak bagai ladang bunga yang bermekaran.

Oh, Lee Donghae sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Lantai kayu kamar flat itu tertutup oleh puluhan tisu yang sudah digunakan. Seprai serta selimut ranjang sedang di dalam kamar itu juga terlihat berantakan. Laptop putih di atas kasur itu juga terbengkalai, menyala dengan menampilkan pencarian Google dengan kata kunci 'tanda-tanda gadis yang sudah tidak perawan'. Suara isakan sedari tadi masih memenuhi kamar itu, tepatnya dari wanita bernama Hyukjae yang kini duduk di atas kasur memeluk lututnya sediri. Sesekali ia akan mengambil tisu untuk menyeka air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir hingga malam begini.

Begitu sampai di flatnya setelah sukses melarikan diri tadi, otak Hyukjae mulai mencerna baik-baik apa yang terjadi padanya. Dan kesimpulannya hanya satu.

Ia sudah tidur dengan seorang pria.

Mencoba menyangkal ingatan malam panas yang ia lalu dengan laki-laki bernama Lee Donghae yang terus berputar di kepalanya, Hyukjae mulai mencari-cari informasi di internet. Dan entah dengan hipotesanya sendiri atau memang benar adanya, delapan puluh persen ciri-ciri yang tertera menunjukkan hasil yang paling ditakutkan wanita itu. Dia sudah mengeceknya sendiri. Semuanya.

Rasa takut, menyesal, dan marah bercampur aduk di dalam dirinya. Harusnya dia tidak minum, harusnya ia langsung pulang dari meeting itu tak perlu ikut jamuan, harusnya ia meminta Kangin memesankannya jus atau soda mungkin, air putih juga tak apa.

Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dia sudah tidak gadis lagi. Isakannya semakin keras saat mengingatnya. Sedetik pikirannya akan membaik dengan berkeyakinan bahwa ia wanita dewasa berusia 27 tahun, bukankah wajar jika menghabiskan malam dengan seorang laki-laki? Tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali terpuruk saat ingat dia hanya ingin melakukannya dengan suaminya kelak. Terus berputar seperti itu.

Hyukjae adalah gadis yang lugu, dia tinggal jauh dari orang tuanya untuk bekerja di kota besar. Sedari dulu dia tak pernah berpacaran karena terlalu terpesona dengan hal-hal seperti animasi, komik, serta game yang berbau petualangan. Membuat asmara sangat tabu baginya namun kreatifitasnya terasah dengan baik. Jadi tak heran ia diterima di perusahaan besar dengan mudah tapi masih _single_ sampai sekarang.

Tentu ia berfikir untuk menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki kelak, menikah, lalu punya anak. Tak perlu hidup kaya asal mereka bahagia. Ia juga tak punya kriteria lelaki idaman, baginya asal orang itu menyayanginya dengan tulus saja sudah cukup. Dia hanya ingin kehidupan yang lurus tanpa lika-liku.

Dan saat ia dihadapkan dengan Lee Donghae beserta permasalah yang dibawa lelaki itu untuknya, membuat segalanya menjadi jungkir balik tak karuan. Bagaimana jika tak ada yang mau menikah denganya kelak karena dia sudah ternoda? Hyukjae semakin keras menangis. Ciuman pertamanya, malam pertamanya, kegadisannya, hilang begitu saja.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

Hyukjae tiba-tiba berhenti menangis saat sesuatu terlintas diingatannya. Bukankah ini pemerkosaan? Dan dia bisa menuntut orang bernama Lee Donghae itu dan meminta ganti rugi.

Ya, benar. benar sekali.

Hyukjae akan melakukan visum sebagai bukti dan menyewa pengacara. Tapi tiba-tiba raut wajah wanita itu memburam.

Donghae itu kaya kan, bagaimana jika ia menyewa pengacara yang lebih mahal dan lebih hebat. Malah dia yang dimasukan ke penjara nanti. Bukannya dapat keadilan tapi justru dia yang semakin rugi. Dia harus bagaimana sekarang!

"HUWEEEE, _EOMAAAA_!"

.

.

.

Pagi ini tidak terasa seperti biasanya bagi Hyukjae, ia berjalan lesu ke kantornya. Tidak melakukan rekor lari pagi yang sehat dan penuh adrinalin seperti biasa. Adrenalinnya sudah cukup terkuras habis seharian kemarin karena manusia bernama Lee Donghae. Hyukjae menghela nafas, ia membolos tidak masuk kerja kemarin dan membuat Kangin begitu marah di telepon karena banyak pekerjaan menunpuk dan proyek iklan departement store sudah mulai harus dicari konsepnya. Wanita itu hanya bisa berdoa tidak akan ada sesi kedua untuk kemarahan atasannya itu.

Saat sampai di lantai tempatnya bekerja ia justru dikejutkan oleh Sungmin yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu lif dengan sumpringah, seakan kedatangan Hyukjae adalah berkah dan mukzizat yang telah lama ia nantikan. Sahabatnya itu langsung menariknya dengan semangat.

" _Wae_?"

"Ayo cepat, kau tak akan percaya dengan ini."

Sungmin menarinya ke arah bilik kerjanya, tapi masih kurang beberapa langkah lagi Hyukjae langsung berhenti. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga mendapati pemandangan di depannya. Tangannya gemetar menunjuk objek besar disana.

"I-itu?"

Sungmin menganguk-angguk semangat.

Di sana, tepatnya di atas meja Hyukjae sekarang ada sebuah karangan bunga. Mawar merah, dengan ukuran yang super besar. Tingginya dan lebarnya mungkin mencapai satu meter dengan ratusan mawar yang tertata begitu apik nan cantik.

"Aih aih, Hyukkie kenapa kau tak bilang jika sekarang kau punya kekasih? Kukira kita sahabat."Sungmin pura-pura cemberut.

"Mwo? Aku tak punya kekasih."

"Lalu dari siapa? Jangan-jangan kau punya pengemar rahasia!" Sungmin heboh bertepuk tangan sendiri.

Dari pada dari pengemar rahasia, Hyukjae lebih percaya jika bunga ini salah alamat. Dengan ragu-ragu Hyukjae mendekati rangkaian mawar itu, mengamatinya sejenak sebelum mengambil secarcik kertas yang ada diantara kuntum mawar itu. Ia membukannya.

 _For my sweet Hyukjae_

 _LDH_

"Siapa? siapa?" Jiwa penggosip Sungmin bangkit, ia merebut kertas itu dari tangan sahabatnya.

"LDH? _Nugu_?" Sungmin berfikir, menebak-nebak teman kantor mereka yang cocok dengan inisial itu.

Hyukjae tersentak saat menebak satu nama.

LDH. Lee. Dong. Hae.

Mata Hyukjae langsung menatap ngeri karangan bunga di depannya. Kenapa laki-laki itu mengirimi ia bunga mawar sebanyak ini? Ini menakutkan.

"Lee Donghyuk? Tapikan dia sudah punya istri."Sungmin masih sibuk mengira-ira saat Hyukjae merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Hyukjae mengernyit saat tahu itu nomor tak dikenal.

"Yabaseo?"

" _ **Baby**_ **!"**

Jantung Hyukjae rasanya melompat keluar saat mendengar suara yang selalu menyebutnya _Baby_ itu. Hyukjae sangat tahu suapa ini, amat sangat tahu.

" **Hyukkie** _ **baby**_ **, apa mawarnya sudah sampai? Kau suka? Itu kukirim dengan sepenuh hatiku khusus untukmu."**

Hyukjae langsung melempar ponselnya sembarangan hingga menghantam bilik kerjannya, untung tidak pecah atau rusak. Jantung wanita itu berdebar begitu cepat dan bulu kuduknya terasa meremang. Ia mengesek-gesek lengannya sendiri.

Dari mana orang itu tahu tahu nomornya?

Lee Donghae, dia orang yang benar-benar menakutkan. Batin gadis ini ngeri tanpa tahu seluruh pegawai wanita menatap iri padanya. Siapa yang tidak, dikirimi rangkaian mawar cantik super besar di meja kerjamu? Betapa beruntungnya wanita ini.

"Aku juga ingin mawar." Ungkap Sungmin sambil mengandai-andai tanpa tahu Kyuhyun sudah di sebelahnya.

"Kau suka mawar?"

Sungmin mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"Terutama yang berwarna pink, pasti cantik."

Kyuhyun menganguk-anguk. Mawar pink, ya.

Sedangkan ditempat berbeda Sang Direktur Lee kita sedang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil melihat data diri wanita pujaannya. Apapun yang tertulis disana terasa begitu menarik untuknya dan membuatnya penasaran hingga ingin terus membaca dan membaca lagi. Bahkan fot itu terlihat lebih menawan dari model kelas dunia berbusana mini sekalipun.

Katakanlah Donghae mulai gila, gila karena seorang wanita bernama Lee Hyukjae.

Tapi laki-laki itu memang sudah terperangkap jerat pesona wanita itu. Ia masih ingat betul malam dimana ia bisa begitu beruntung merasakan manisnya wanita itu, menyentuh lembut kulit putih pucat itu, dan menghirup wangi yang begitu memabukkan itu.

Belum lagi cara wanita itu mengeliat resah, mengerang serta mendesah di bawahnya benar-benar terlihat manis namun sexy disaat bersamaan. Membuat ia yang biasanya memiliki kontrol diri yang kuat, langsung takluk dan berubah liar karena tak bisa menahan diri. Jangan salahkan dia, salahkan daya tarik wanita itu yang begitu kuat menariknya.

Tapi diantara itu semua hal itu yang paling Donghae sukai adalah bagaimana jutaan kupu-kupu itu bertebangan diperutnya saat iris kelam itu menatapnya, serta debar jantungya yang seperti berdetak hanya untuk wanita itu seorang. Itu benar-benar luar biasa.

Senyum Donghae tak pernah pudar sedari dua hari yang lalu. Bahkan sekarang saat sekretarisnya masuk membawa dokumen untuk ditanda tangani ia menandatanganinya sambil menyenandungkan lagu-lagi cinta yang sedang trend. Membuat sekretarisnya keheranan.

"Apa ada berita bagus, Direktur? Anda terlihat senang sekali hari ini?"

"Tidak juga, tapi sekretaris Han..."

"Ya, Direktur?"

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Ya?"

"Aku pernah, dua hari yang lalu." Donghae tertawa setelahnya.

Awalnya sekretarisnya itu kebingungan tapi tak lama ia langsung mengerti dan hanya tersenyum maklum sebelum mohon diri. Ia menghentikan langkahnya yang akan mencapai pintu saat Donghae memanggilnya lagi.

"Ya, Direktur?"

"Pesankan paket makan siang yang enak, pastikan dari chef terbaik kita dan kirimkan ke-"

"Ketempat yang sama dimana mawar anda dikirim, Direktur?" Sekretaris Han memotongnya sambil tersenyum membuat Donghae terkekeh.

"Benar sekali!" Donghae mengambil secarcik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu disana sebelum melipatnya menjadi dua dan memberikannya pada sekretarisnya.

"Pastikan ini juga ikut dikirim."

"Baik."

.

.

.

"Kangin- _shi_!"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak."

"Kumohon!"

"Kau ini keras kepala, TIDAK! Jelas?"

"Tapi Kangin- _shi_ banyak karyawan disini yang lebih kreatif dari pada aku, Kyuhyun misalnya."

"Kau ini memperhatikan rapat kita tadi tidak sih? Kyuhyun memang masuk ke tim nantinya, bagaimana dia bisa menggantikanmu? Sedangkan dia punya porsi pekerjaan sendiri."

Hyukjae bengong, mencoba mengingat-ingat rapat tadi. Selain dia dinyatakan ikut andil dalam pembuatan iklan untuk departement store, dia tak memperhatikan yang lainnya. Dia terlalu sibuk mengurus ponselnya yang terus bergetar karena mendapatkan pesan setiap setengah jam sekali dari seseorang yang bernama Lee Donghae. Isi pesannya berfariasi, mulai dari dia bilang rindu, sayang, hingga menceritakan apa yang sedang laki-laki itu lakukan padanya. Membuat Hyukjae ingin membanting ponselnya sendiri. Tapi tidak, dia tidak membanting ponselnya. Ia hanya mematikan ponselnya lalu menaruhnya ditempat yang paling tak terlihat olehnya.

"Kalau begitu gantikan aku dengan siapa saja, aku tak masalah diberi proyek lainnya. Dua proyek sekaligus juga tak apa, asal aku tak perlu ikut ke tim itu. Ya ya?"

"Kau bilang tadi kau kurang kreatif, kenapa sekarang kau minta dua proyek?"Kangin yang membalik kalimatnya membuat Hyukjae tak berkutik.

"I-itu..."

"Lee Hyukjae."

"Ne, Kangin- _shi_."

"Kuberitahu kau satu hal, kau itu diminta langsung oleh Presdir kita untuk masuk ke dalam tim."

"Mwo?"

"Presdir mengatakan itu permintaan klien kita. Karena itu namamu ada dibagian teratas tadi."

Hyukjae tak bisa berkata-kata.

Klien mereka? Oh Hyukjae tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Lagi pula kau ini aneh sekali harusnnya kau senangkan dapat proyek besar, malah ingin keluar. Sudah sana kembali bekerja!" Tangan Kangin mengibas dengan gaya mengusir.

Dengan lesu wanita itu keluar dari ruangan atasannya, berjalan menunduk seperti orang berduka cita. Tentu ia akan senang mendapat proyek sebesar itu karena sudah pasti nanti selain mendapatkan banyak bonus juga bisa bertemu artis macam Super Junior, siapa yang tidak mau. Tapi masalahnnya jika Hyukjae mengambil proyek ini maka intensitas dirinya bertemu dengan Lee Donghae semakin besar.

Hyukjae tak mau itu terjadi. Ia tak mau bertemu dengan laki-laki itu lagi! Karena laki-laki itu terus menerornya, dan ini membuatnya gila. Dosa apa yang pernah dia lakukan hingga harus bertemu dengan orang seperti itu.

Keluh kesah dalam pikiran wanita itu terpotong saat ia mendengar bisik-bisik disekitarnya, dan saat ia mendongak seluruh karyawan terutama yang berjenis kelamin perempuan memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" Tanyanya heran dan tak ada yang menjawab, namun segalanya terjawab saat ia sampai di bilik kerjanya.

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae hanya bisa melongo. Di meja kerjanya sekarang terdapat sepaket makan siang lengkap, dari lebel yang tertera itu berasal dari salah satu restoran Prancis yang mahal di Seoul. Ingin tahu kemana perginya rangkaian mawar super besarnya yang tadi pagi memenuhi meja kerjanya? Sudah ia sumbangkan di _lobby_ kantor sebagai hiasan selamat datang di sana. Tapi sekarang setelah bebas dari teror mawar merah, lagi-lagi meja kerjanya dikirimi hal yang aneh-aneh. Sebenarnya tidak aneh, hanya wanita ini saja yang berpresepsi bahwa itu aneh. Karena dia sendiri sudah aneh.

"Hyukkie! Mr. LDH ini benar-benar perhatian padamu. Tadi pagi mawar merah sekarang makan siang super mewah, kyaa!" Sungmin mulai heboh sendiri, bisa dipastikan berita tentang Hyukjae yang mendapatkan kiriman-kiraman nan romantis itu sudah menyebar keseluruh kantor, lengkap dari lantai paling bawah hingga yang teratas. Tak terkecuali.

Sungmin mengambil secarcik kertas yang terselip di paket makanan itu. Ia menahan tawa heboh ala fansnya sebelum membaca isi kertas itu dengan begitu keras. Agar seluruh orang mendengarnya.

" _Try for dessert, Baby. It tasted as sweet as you. LDH_. Ooh, Hyukkie dia sangat romantis!"

Tentu seluruh wanita disana hanya bisa menatap iri pada Hyukjae. Mendapatkan kiriman bunga dan paket makan siang super mahal? Seluruh wanita akan meleleh dibuatnya.

Sedangkan Hyukjae? Ia merasa ini sama sekali tidak romantis. Justru ia merasa ini menakutkan.

"Kau menadapat makan siang steak, Hyukkie. Ah, baunya enak! Aku benar-benar penasaran siapa Mr. LDH ini."

Hyukjae melirik Sungmin yang membuka paket makan siang untuknya itu. Ya memang ada seporsi steak, salad buah, dua minuman yang Hyukjae tak tahu isinya, serta tentu saja dessert sebuah cake strawberry yang tadi Donghae tulis di pesannya jika rasanya semanis dirinya.

Kepala Hyukjae mulai pening, ia mulai stres. Terlalu banyak hal tak terduga yang ia alami belakangan ini. Dan semua hal itu tak bisa diterima akal sehatnya sendiri. Ia ingin hidupnya kembali normal, itu saja! Wanita itu dengan pasrah duduk dikursi kerjanya, meratapi nasipnya. Tak dipedulikan orang-orang disekitarnya yang masih saja betah melihatnya. Ia juga tak berselera untuk makan makanan itu sekarang.

"Aku juga ingin steak." Keluh Sungmin tak sadar jika Kyuhyun lagi-lagi sudah ada disebelahnya.

"Kau suka steak?"

Sungmin mengaguk.

"Apalagi yang matangnya medium, itu enak sekali."

Kyuhyun menganguk-angguk, steak medium ya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa malam itu setelah turun di halte dekat flatnya, Hyukjae akan meneruskannya dengan berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya dia tidak pulang sendiri, ia mengajak Sungmin bersamannya. Sungmin akan menginap di flatnya malam ini atas permintaannya. Sahabatnya itu sekarang sedang mampir ke salah satu mini market di dekat sana membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk makan malam serta pesta kecil-kecilan mereka. Ia mengajak Sungmin dengan alasan ia rindu pesta sahabat dengannya, tapi sebenarnya ia ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu yang lebih mendesak.

Begitu mendesak tapi Hyukjae menyadarinya begitu lambat.

Tadi saat ia selesai dengan konsep-konsep iklan yang akan ia ajukan untuk departement store itu, tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari sesuatu. Dan itu masih tak jauh-jauh dari orang bernama Lee Donghae itu. Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dikepalanya.

Bukankah dia dan lelaki itu telah tidur bersama, berhubungan intim. Nah yang jadi masalahnya adalah, apa laki-laki itu memakai pengaman saat melakukannya atau tidak?

Kalau iya, Hyukjae akan sangat bersyukur.

Kalau tidak, wajah Hyukjae langsung memucat saat itu juga.

Cara terbaik adalah dengan menanyakannya langsung pada Lee Donghae itu, tapi tentu saja Hyukjae tak akan melalukan hal memalukan seperti itu. Belum lagi perilaku menakutkan laki-laki itu padanya, membuat hal itu menjadi pilihan terakhir. Karena itu ia berencana mendiskusikan ini dengan Sungmin. Mereka tak mungkin membahasnya di kantor, jadi ia mengajak Sungmin menginap di flatnya. Sungmin memang biang gosip tapi dia tahu batasannya, jadi Hyukjae tak perlu khawatir. Lagi pula Hyukjae tak akan menyebutkan jika itu adalah dirinya, ia akan memutar cerita untuk mengelabui Sungmin tentu saja.

Wanita itu menaiki anak-anak tangga yang mengantarkannya ke lantai tiga tempat flatnya berada. Memasukan kunci lalu membuka pintu sebelum masuk kedalam, namun saat ia akan menaruh sepatunya Hyukjae tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu.

Kenapa lampu flatnya menyala?

Astaga! Pencuri!

Dengan panik Hyukjae berlari menuju ruang tengah namun matanya langsung terbelalak karena shock melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mendapati pencuri disana, yang ada justru sesosok lelaki tampan yang sibuk memasak di dapurnya yang kecil. Orang ini masih memakai kemeja kerjanya, hanya saja jas serta dasinya sekarang digantikan dengan apron biru milik Hyukjae yang justru membuatnya semakin tampan dan menawan.

Hyukjae merasakan geli, seperti ada yang mengelitiki perutnya dari dalam, jantungnya pun berdetak keras seperti akan meledak. Kenapa keberadaan lelaki itu di dapurnya terasa begitu pas?

Lelaki itu mendongak, mempertemukan iris cokelatnya dengan iris hitam milik Hyukjae, sebuah senyuman segera ia hadiahkan untuk wanita itu.

"Selamat datang, _Baby_."

Hyukjae menahan nafasnya tanpa sadar, seluruh darahnya serasa berkumpul di pipinya yang memanas. Pipinya memerah, tersipu.

"Kenapa kau pulang terlambat? Ponselmu juga tak aktif, membuatku khawatir saja. Hampir saja aku menyuruh sekretarisku untuk mengecek kantormu." Kata lelaki itu sambil berjalan mendekati Hyukjae, ia membelai rambut halus wanita di depannya lalu mencium keningnya sayang.

Sedangkan Hyukjae masih saja mematung. Bagaimana tidak, ia masih tak percaya seorang Lee Donghae ada di flatnya.

Donghae tersenyum melihat reaksi Hyukjae, ia suka saat mengejutkan wanita ini. Ia lalu memegang tangan wanita itu lalu mengirinya ke sofa sebelum mendudukan gadis itu disana.

"Aku sudah buatkan pasta untuk makan malam, kau tidak keberatan kan?" Seperti dihipnotis Hyukjae langsung menjawab.

"Tidak." Jawaban yang membuat Donghae semakin lebar tersenyum.

"Tunggu disini, kuambilkan."

Hyukjae mengamati Donghae yang beranjak kembali ke dapur sebelum ia sadar dengan keadaan disekitarnya.

Mwoya, kenapa dia malah diam saja! Ada orang asing masuk ke flar miliknya! Dia malah main setuju saja saat ditawari pasta.

"Donghae-shi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ia bertanya cemas, namun yang ditanya justru terkekeh sambil kembali membawa sepiring pasta yang masih hangat. Apron biru sudah menghilang dari tubuhnya, membuat Hyukjae sedikit kecewa. Sebelum sedetik kemudia wanita itu sadar dan segera menepuk keningnya, apa yang ia pikirkan.

Hyukjae terkejut saat Donghae sudah duduk manis di sebelahnya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, hingga bahu mereka menempel satu sama lain.

"Donghae- _shi_ , bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Rahasia. Panggil saja Donghae, _Baby_. Kita tidak sedang bekerja. Nah, sekarang kau harus makan. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah karena proyek iklannya kan? Aigo aigo _Baby_ ku yang malang." Tangan Donghae membelai kepala Hyukjae. Donghae rasa tak penting wanita ini mengetahui jika ia membeli keseluruhan tempat ini demi mendapat kunci flatnya.

Donghae mengambil garpu menggulung pasta lalu menyodorkannya pada Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak pandai memasak, tapi aku belajar seharian membuat ini. Jadi makan yang banyak ya _Baby_. Ayo aa!"

Pasta itu masuk ke dalam mulut Hyukjae dengan mudah tanpa perlawanan berarti, ia mengunyahnya dengan cemas.

"Enak, kan?" Hyukjae tidak tahu, ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa karena keberadaan laki-laki ini sudah merenggut seluruh fungsi inderanya.

Suapan demi suapan masuk kedalam mulut Hyukjae, meski begitu wanita itu mulai melirik-lirik pintu keluar flatnya. Ia berencana lari jika ada kesempatan. Namun pikirannya terpotong saat sebuah benda lubak menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Ia terkejut saat mendapati wajah Donghae yang begitu dekat dengannya. Laki-laki itu menjilat sisa saus pasta yang ada di sudut bibir Hyukjae.

Membuat keda mata itu bertemu pandang dan keduanya terdiam. Bola mata Donghae sesekali melirik bibir gemuk di depannya.

Hyukjae bingung dengan situasi ini, tapi belum sempat ia berfikir lebih lanjut Donghae sudah terlanjur menciumnya. Membuat Hyukjae terkejut luar biasa, ia mencoba mendorongnya tapi sia-sia karena lengan laki-laki itu sudah merengkuhnya kuat. Bibir tipis itu bergerak lembut di atas bibirnya. Membuat lagi-lagi Hyukjae merasa digelitiki dari dalam. Wanita itu menutup matanya saat indera penciumannya menangkap aroma maskulin milik Donghae dan semakin terpejam rapat saat merasakan bagaimana Donghae mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian.

Donghae akan menjauhkan wajahnya sejenak memberikan Hyukjae kesempatan untuk menarik nafas sebelum kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Tangan Donghae mulai membelai pinggang Hyukjae sebelum memerasnya pelan membuat kedua belah bibir wanita itu terbuka membuka jalan untuk lidahnya.

Hyukjae merasa pusing saat lidah Donghae bergerak dalam mulutnya, tubuhnya perlahan melemas dengan sendirinya. Bahkan ia hanya menurut saat Donghae membimbing tangannya agar melingkar dilehernya dan perlahan mendorong tubuhnya agar merebah di sofa. Hyukjae sudah terbuai dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh laki-laki ini.

Ciuman Donghae turun keleher Hyukjae sebelum mulai menjilatnya. Semua yang ada dalam wanita ini terasa manis di lidah Donghae. Dan yang jelas begitu adiktif.

"Ah!"Hyukjae memekik pelan saat Donghae menggigit lehernya sebelum menjilat dan menghisapnya kuat, membuat Hyukjae merasa semakin pusing dan tak berdaya.

Laki-laki itu mendekat kearah telinga Hyukjae.

"Aku menginap ne, _Baby_?" Bulu kuduk Hyukjae meremang saat mendengar suara berat Donghae yang membisikan hal itu, terdengar sangat sexy di telingannya. Otak Hyukjae langsung kosong, segalanya berubah putih tiba-tiba.

"Ng.."Ia melengguh saat merasakan tangan Donghae yang menyusup dibalik kemejanya mengelus punggunya lembut. Tanpa tahu lengguhannya membuat laki-laki di atasnya itu semakin gila, Hyukjae seperti menjawab 'Ya' atas pertanyaannya tadi.

Donghae kembali menciumi leher Hyukjae kali ini lebih gencar, membuat wanita itu mulai mengeluarkan desahannya. Suhu tubuh keduanya semakin panas dan nafas mereka semakin terengah.

Hyukjae membuka matanya hanya untuk melihat langit-langit flatnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum realitas melandanya.

Tunggu, Tunggu dulu!

Apa yang dia lakukan?! Astaga!

Ia terlalu terbuai hingga tak sadar dengan kelakuannya sendiri, bahkan ia terkejut mendapati dirinya yang pasrah merebah di sofa dengan laki-laki ini di atasnya. Astaga!

Hyukjae mulai mendorong tubuh berat di atasnya sekuat tenaga, mencoba menghentikan apapun yang dilakukan Donghae.

"Donghae- _shi_ , tung-gu! Tunggu dulu!"

Seperti tuli, Donghae tak mau melepaskan Hyukjae dan terus menciumi wanita itu. Dan ekspresi Hyukjae langsung berubah horor saat merasakan tangan Donghae yang mulai meraba pahanya.

"Donghae-shi, a-apa yang kau lakukan?! Berhenti!"

"Hyukkie, kenapa pintunya terbuka? Kalau ada pencuri ba-"

Kalimat Sungmin terpotong saat melihat adegan didepannya.

Wanita kelinci ini mematung dengan seluruh belanjannya langsung terjatuh ke lantai menimbulkan suara ribut yang mampu membuat dua manusia di sana langsung melihat kearahnya.

Hyukjae ikut terkejut saat melihat Sungmin.

Habislah dia.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Respon ff ini yang sangat bagus justru buat aku takut, beneran. Takut kalau nanti kalian kecewa sama lanjutannya karena gak sesuai harapan.

Yah, yang penting aku udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin sesuai kemampuanku. Selanjutnya tinggal aku serahkan sama kalian semua hehe

Itu udah kejawab ya tentang status keperawanan Hyuk hahaha

Maaf kalo jelek. Maaf untuk typo dan kesalahan penulisan lainnya.

Makasih banget buat review, saran, serta kritiknya.

Last chap aku post 3 hari lagi, kalo masih ada yang mau lanjut.

See u next chapter :D

 **Special Thanks:** **kasihgwnama** **,** **dekdes** **,** **minmi arakida** **,** **jewel0404** **,** **aiko chan,** **SapphirePetalsCherry** **,** **nyukkunyuk** **,** **BunnyEvilKim** **,** **kakimulusheenim** **,** ** _baby_** **hyukee** **, mizukhy yank eny, D. E. K, Yenie Cho94,** **Rezy. K** **,** **nurul. p. putri** **,** **cikatatsuya** **,** **hyukieraa** **,** **Dochi risma** **,** **siti. sisun** **, novianakim,** **xiuxian13** **,** **NayLee** **,** **Heldamagnae** **,** **PurpleLittleCho** **,** **jung. hajaejewels** **,** **firaamalia25** **,** **Cique** **,** **jihyuk44** **, nanaxzz, Agriester jewel, Meonk and Deog,** **ibessemalina** **, Guest,** **faridaanggra** **,** **malaallrise. silver** **, eunhaeyeah,** **Haehyuk546** **,** **narty2h0415** **,** **ryesung** **, Guest, unyuk,** **143 is 137** **, Agriester jewel,** **isroie106** **, nice guest,** **megajewels2312** **,** **hyukjae86** **, FN, HAEHYUK IS REAL, kartikawaii.**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Woman Who Captures His Heart**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T** **semi M(?)**

 **Warning:** **GS** **/** **T** **hree** **S** **hoot** **/** **Romance/Comedy(entahlah)**

 **Summary:** **Demi Tuhan Hyukjae tak sengaja melakukannya, dia bahkan tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga seorang Lee Donghae menjadi begitu tergila-gila padanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tolong katakan pada Sungmin dia harus bagaimana?

Ia bahkan masih diam tak bergerak. Duduk berhadapan dengan dua orang yang masih saja membuatnya betah menganga. Hal ini mulai membuat Hyukjae khawatir, tidak lucu jika Sungmin mendadak terserang sindrom idiot kan ? Tolong jangan dulu, karena Sungmin masih berutang sepuluh ribu won padanya.

Sementara Hyukjae sibuk berfikir utang piutang, Sungmin mulai mencerna apa yang terjadi disini. Wanita kelinci itu hampir saja menyaksikan adegan porno yang dimainkan sahabatnya sendiri. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan sahabatnya, yang ia masalahkan adalah lawan mainnya. Laki-laki yang sedari tadi hanya melihatnya dengan polos seperti tak tahu apa-apa, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia hampir meniduri seorang gadis, laki-laki itu bernama Lee Donghae. Lee Donghae dari Lee's Group.

Demi Tuhan ini Lee Donghae asli!

Yang tampan!

Yang kaya!

Yang sexy!

Yang mempesona!

Mata bulat itu kali ini melihat sahabatnya yang duduk resah, satu tangannya mencoba menjauhkan tangan Lee Donghae yang memegang pinggangnya erat tak mau melepaskan. Naik ke atas ia dapat melihat bekas kemerahan di leher Hyukjae membuat Sungmin memutar kembali adegan sofa panas tadi. Otaknya berfikir cepat, mengolah segala informasi serta bukti didepannya.

Jangan remehkan kemampuan intelegent seorang Lee Sungmin, sekian tahun menjadi penggosip membuat kemampuan analisisnya tak kalah dengan detektif swasta. Cukup mengamati segala sesuatu yang ada disekitarnya ia dengan cepat bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi, apa hubungan mereka, dan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Bibiranya menutup sejenak dan pandangan terkejutnya berubah menjadi berbinar sebelum senyum jokernya terlihat.

Dapat Hyukjae rasakan hawa dingin di sekitarnya saat melihat senyum sahabatnya yang menakutkan itu.

Oh tidak.

Sungmin menemukan dirinya sebagai sasaran empuk untuk jiwa penggosipnya. Ia melirik lelaki di sebelahnnya yang masih belum mau melepaskannya. Kenapa dia diam saja? Tidakkah dia khawatir atau minimal malu karena kepergok akan memperkosanya?!

Memperkosa? Tidakkah Hyukjae ingat dia juga mendesah keenakan.

Bola mata kedua wanita itu kembali bertemu. Dapat Hyukjae lihat Sungmin menatapnya menggoda sambil menaik turunkan alisnya sebelum bola matanya bergeser seakan menunjuk Donghae. Wanita kelinci itu sedang memberinya kode-kode. Hyukjae tahu Sungmin mulai berfikiran yang aneh-aneh.

"Sungmi-"

Perkataan Hyukjae terpotong saat sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dengan senyum yang begitu lebar.

" _Annyeong_ , Donghae- _shi._ Perkenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin sahabat Hyukjae. Maaf sebelumnya jika saya mengganggu, saya pikir anda tidak ikut acara menginap kami. Karena itu saya pamit dulu, nikmati waktu kalian. Saya pergi dulu!" Ucapnya panjang, padat dan jelas,sebelum lagi-lagi Sungmin membungkuk membuat giliran Hyukjae yang menganga.

"Dah Hyukkie." Sungmin melambai padanya sebelum dengan langkah tergesa meninggalkannya.

Hyukjae tersadar.

Oh tidak. Sungmin meninggalkannya dengan orang menakutkan ini!

Hyukjae segera beranjak hendak menyusul Sungmin.

"Sungmin, Sungmin- _ah_ Tunggu! Tunggu dulu!"Serunya tepat saat Sungmin menutup rapat pintu flatnya, baru ia akan menyusul namun tiba-tiba Donghae sudah mencegatnya. Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya dan menangkap tubuhnya.

"Biar saja, _Baby_."

Reflek Hyukjae menjauhinya, membuat keduanya terdiam. Hyukjae mengerjap takut-takut melihat Donghae yang sepertinya terkejut Hyukjae melarikan diri dari pelukannya. Namun saat melihat bibit tipis itu tertarik membentuk seringaian, perasaan Hyukjae langsung tidak enak.

"Mau main kejar-kejaran lagi? Baiklah."

" _Mwo_?"

"Awas saja kalau tertangkap kau _Baby_."

Tanpa aba-aba Donghae langsung melompat kearahnya, membuat keduanya terjatuh di lantai kayu. Donghae terkekeh senang saat mendapatkan wanitanya, namun itu tak berselang lama saat Hyukjae mendorongnya menjauh sekuat tenaga. Wanita itu meloloskan diri, berdiri lalu berlari menjauh. Dengan senang Donghae juga ikut bangkit mengejar Hyukjae kesana kemari.

Hyukjae berteriak panik setiap tangan Donghae akan meraih tubuhnya, ia bahkan harus melompati sofa, menyusup di bawah meja makan, berguling diranjang, sebelum kembali berputar-putar di ruang tengah. Sangat melelahkan tapi anehnya laki-laki bernama Lee Donghae masih tertawa-tawa mengejarnya tanpa lelah. Padahal nafas Hyukjae sudah terputus-putus.

"Tunggu!" Tangan Hyukjae terulur, membuat Donghae yang ada di seberang meja makan berhenti mengikutinya. Gadis itu membungkuk terengah-engah karena kelelahan, membuat Donghae khawatir.

" _Baby_ , gwencana?" Bukannya menjawab Hyukjae malah melirik kamar mandi.

Saat dirasa Donghae lengah, wanita itu berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lalu menutupnya rapat sebelum memutar kuncinya. Wanita itu seketika merosot di lantai kamar mandi karena kelelahan.

Dok dok dok!

" _Baby_ kenapa dikunci? Aku juga ingin masuk. _Baby_! Hyukkie _baby_!"

Tak dipedulikannya teriakan Donghae di luar, Hyukjae mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mendial nomor Sungmin. Sahabat yang memberikannya pada serigala liar macam Lee Donghae.

"Yang Lee Sungmin pabo! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian disini?!"

" **Mwo? Aigo Hyukkie aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu berkualitasmu dengan Lee Donghae itu. Sudah sana nikmati saja, tak perlu merasa tak enak padaku aku mengerti kok. Sebagai bayarannya besok kau cukup bercerita lengkap padaku.** _ **Araseo**_ **?"**

Bicara apa sahabatnya ini, membuat Hyukjae melihat layar ponselnya sejenak memastikan ia tak salah menelfon orang.

" _Baby_ buka!" Seru Donghae yang tentu dapat di dengar oleh Sungmin dengan jelas. Tanpa Hyukjae tahu Sungmin yang ada di ujung sana menutup mulutnya terkejut lengkap dengan wajahnya yang memerah saat pikiran berating dewasa mapir di otaknya.

" ** _Omo omo_ , kau sempat menelfonku saat melakukannya? Astaga Hyukkie kau gila."**

"Apa? Kau ini bicara apa?"

" _Baby_ ayo buka, atau aku sendiri yang buka?!" Lagi-lagi teriakan Donghae terdengar.

" **Astaga, apa Lee Donghae memang seagresif itu? Saranku sedikitlah jual mahal, jangan langsung kau berikan, ne. Sudah ya, selamat bersenang-senang!"** Sambungan terputus begitu saja.

"Yah! Sungmin- _ah_!" Hyukjae melihat layar ponselnya tak percaya, tega sekali sahabatnya itu memutus sambungan. Hyukjae mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

" _Baby_ , kau mandi di dalam? Kenapa tidak mengajakku? Aku kan juga belum mandi. Aku ingin ikut mandi."

Hah?

Hyukjae bengong menatap pintu kamar mandi, merasa perkataan Donghae sangat aneh. Namun tak lama saat ia menangkap benda-benda asing di kamar mandinya. Di wastafelnya sekarang ada dua sikat gigi berbeda warna lengkap dengan cangkirnya, padahal tadi pagi hanya satu. Handuknya juga tiba-tiba ada dua. Belum lagi beberapa keperluan mandi laki-laki yang bercampur dengan peralatan mandinya.

Laki-laki itu serius ingin menginap disini?!

Hyukjae benar-benar bisa gila!

" _Baby_ yyyy! Ikuuuut!"

" _ANDWEE!_ "

.

.

.

Hyukjae menghela nafas kesekian kalinya selama seharian ini. Kepalanya merebah di meja kerjanya tak dipedulikan orang-orang yang sedari tadi mengamati gerak-geriknya. Matanya terpejam mencoba sedikit mengurangi rasa kantuknya. Tadi malam ia hampir saja terancam tidur di kamar mandi jika saja Donghae tidak mendapatkan panggilan dari ponselnya. Laki-laki itu berpamitan padanya dibalik pintu kamar mandi, mengatakan jika ada urusan penting yang begitu mendadak.

Lelaki itu juga mengatakan agar Hyukjae jangan terlalu lama berendam di kamar mandi, menyuruhnya tidur lebih cepat, sebelum melayangkan ciuman jauh untuknya. Tapi nyatanya Hyukjae tak mandi semalam karena ngeri melihat kamar mandinya sendiri, dan tak bisa tidur karena bermimpi buruk. Bahkan tadi pagi ia menumpang mandi di flat tetangganya yang seorang nenek-nenek baik hati.

"Hyukkieeee."

Hyukjae membuka matanya saat ada yang menekan-nekan pipinya hanya untuk menemukan mata berbinar milik Sungmin tepat didepannya.

Bertambah satu lagi cobaan untuknya.

Hyukjae memutar kepalanya membelakangi Sungmin, ia malas jika harus dicercar banyak pertanyaan. Hal itu tentu membuat Sungmin mengeluh karena sahabatnya itu begitu cuek padanya.

"Aah, Hyukkie. Kau pelit sekali. Kau janji akan menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana kau yang karyawan biasa saja dengan wajah biasa saja bisa menjadi kekasih seorang Lee Donghae yang sempurna? Tak usah menyangkal tadi malam sudah terlihat jelas."

Hyukjae berdecak, memang kenapa kalu dia biasa saja? Masalah!

Hyukjae yang masih diam saja membuat Sungmin khawatir.

"Hyukkie kau baik-baik saja? Kalian melakukannya sampai berapa putaran semalam? Sampai kau lemas begini."

Hyukjae langsung bangun, menatap Sungmin tak percaya.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Aih, tak usah merasa tak enak padaku begitu. Lee Donghae sudah kucoret dari daftar suami idamanku kok, tidak apa-apa beritahu saja."

Cara Sungmin menaik-turunkan alisnya benar-benar membuat Hyukjae ngeri. Penggosip satu ini tidak bisakah melepaskannya kali ini saja? Lee Donghae sudah cukup menyusahkan jadi jangan ditambah lagi, please.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong Hyukkie, bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya? Trus bagaimana kau bisa pacaran dengannya?" Kata pacaran yang dikatakan Sungmin membuat telingan Hyukjae serasa iritasi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kok tidak tahu, kan dia pacarmu."

"Aku hanya ikut meeting iklan lalu tiba-tiba saja aku sudah bangun di kamarnya keesokan harinya dengan dia yang terus memanggilku _baby_ - _baby_."

"APA!" Sungmin sadar langsung menutup mulutnya karena berteriak terlalu keras. Ia mendekat ke arah Hyukjae.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?"

Hyukjae akan angkat bicara namun tersadar dengan siapa dia berbicara. Ia malah berdiri lalu mendorong Sungmin keluar dari bilik kerjanya.

"Berhentilah mencari berita gosip dan berkerja sana!" Usirnya jengkel, tak dipedulikan Sungmin yang mereng-rengek minta ia bercerita sedikit lagi. Hyukjae mendorongnya jauh dari bilik kerjanya.

Dengan langkah menghentak-hentak Sungmin kembali ke bilik kerjanya. Hyukjae pemarah sekali hari ini, dia kan hanya penasaran. Dengan bersungut-sungut wanita kelinci itu kembali berkutak dengan laptopnya. Namun belum ada sepuluh menit ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang, saat ia mendongak terlihat laki-laki menyebalkan bernama Kyuhyun itu sedang menatapnya.

" _Wae_?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, matanya menghindar dari mata wanita didepannya. Tangannya dibelakang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Cho Kyuhyun, _wae_? Kalao ada perlu cepat katakan! Aku sedang malas bertengkar!"Sepertinya amarah Hyukjae menular ke Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terlihat menarik nafas dalam. Dan setelah itu menyodorkan setangkai mawar pink pada Sungmin begitu saja.

"Untukmu."

Sungmin terkejut, tentu saja. Dia bahkan terdiam melihat mawar pink di depannya membuat Kyuhyun menyodorkannya paksa kearahnya sampai mawar itu berpindah tangan ke wanita kelinci itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam.

Wanita mengambil kertas yang menyertai mawar itu lalu membukanya.

 _Aku tahu restoran steak terenak di Seoul_

 _Mau pergi denganku nanti malam?_

 _CKH/ Cho Kyuhyun_

Sungmin mendongak melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk berkutak dengan laptopnya di bilik kerjanya. Jantung wanita itu berdetak keras, sebelum merasa wajahnya memanas karena memerah.

Dan sepertinya romantisme Hyukjae juga sedang menular pada Sungmin.

.

.

.

Ini hari minggu yang cerah dan Hyukjae akan memanfaatkannya untuk berbelanja kebutuhan bulanannya. Mood wanita ini juga sudah kembali membaik karena sejak kemarin lelaki bernama Lee Donghae itu tak ada kabarnya, menghilang begitu saja. Bagai ditelan bumi. Hore!

Wanita itu berjalan santai melalu trotoar, mendengarkan burung bernyanyi, merasakan angin bertiup, dan melihat orang-orang akrab bercengkramah. Ah betapa indahnya hari ini. Tenang dan damai.

Penggambaran Hyukjae sok seperti sastrawan? Biar saja.

Pintu kaca itu otomatis terbuka saat Hyukjae berdiri didepannya. Ia segera mengambil troli dan mulai berkeliling mencari barang-barang kebutuhannya terlebih dahulu, baru nanti barang-barang yang dia inginkan. Itulah tips berhemat ala Hyukjae.

Malam ini Hyukjae ingin membuat rebusan danging, dengan jamur dan sayuran lainnya. Pasti lezat. Wanita itu segera menuju ke bagian danging, memilih danging khas dalam yang sedang didiskon. Tangannya dengan cerman memilih daging, menimmang mana yang paling terlihat masih bagus. Maklum barang diskon selalu ada kekurangan.

"Jangan beli danging itu, kwalitasnya jelek. Beli yang diatas." Saran seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Hyukjae mendongak, ia mengernyit saat melihat harga danging kualitas tinggi itu.

"Tidak mau, mahal. Toh rasanya hampir mirip."

"Tapi gizinya jauh berbeda. Kenapa takut mahal? Aku yang akan membayarnya, _Baby_."

Hyukjae membeku. Panggilan itu! Oh tidak, jangan bilang kalau...

Perlahan wanita itu menengok, dan TARA! Lee Donghae sudah berdiri disebelahnya, dengan senyum menawannya. Hyukjae yang kaget mundur kebelakang, apa yang dilakukan orang ini disini?!

Donghae terkekeh melihat respon Hyukjae, mengejutkan wanita ini memang selalu menyenangkan. Wajahnya yang imut akan bertambah imut.

Tangan Donghae mengambil danging yang di rak atas, mengambilnya empat sekaligus tanpa berfikir. Lelaki itu lalu mengambil alih troli Hyukjae dengan satu tangannya, sedang yang lainnya meraih pinggang wanita itu. Menggiringnya mengelilingi swalayan itu.

"Donghae-shi, apa yangkau lakukan disini?"

"Donghae, _Baby_. Donghae, panggil Donghae. Tentu saja menyusulmu belanja."

"Dari mana kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"Rahasia." Donghae tertawa setelahnya.

Hyukjae mulai cemas. Apa laki-laki ini menanam GPS di dalam tubuhnya saat ia tidur? Atau ada CCTV rahasia di rumahnya? Pikiran Hyukjae yang kebanyakan animasi dan game mulai kumat. Tentu Donghae tak akan melakukan apa yang dituduhkan wanita itu. Katakan dia beruntung, karena tadi saat ia tengah perjalanan menuju flat Hyukjae, Donghae melihat Hyukjae berjalan di trotoar dan masuk ke dalam swalayan ini. Alhasil disinilah Donghae, menyusul wanitanya.

Mereka berjalan mengelilingi swalayan seperti pasangan pengantin baru yang berbelanja bersama dihari libur. Dan Hyukjae dibuat ngeri oleh cara Donghae berbelanja. Lelaki ini mengambil segala hal dengan jumlah yang berlebihan dan selalu memilih yang paling mahal, tidak terkecuali.

"Donghae, kurasa satu karton besar saja sudah cukup." Interuksi Hyukjae saat Donghae akan mengambil empat karton besar susu strawberry sekaligus. Siapa yang akan minum sebanyak itu.

Alhasil dengan skil belanja Donghae yang diatas rata-rata itu, mereka memerlukan dua troli untuk membawanya ke kasir. Dan Hyukjae serasa dicekik saat melihat jumlah tagihan di meja kasir.

Astaga, kenapa jumlah nolnya banyak sekali?

Donghae mengambil kertas yang disediakan di sana, lalu menuliskan alamat flat Hyukjae.

"Kirimkan ke sini." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan kartu kreditnya.

Hyukjae? Dia diam saja. Mau melarangpun ia tak berani karena jumlah tagihan belajaannya tidak main-main.

Setelah menyelesaikan ururan bayar-membayar, Donghae segera menarik tangan Hyukjae mengajaknya keluar dari sana menuju Lamborghininya yang terparkir begitu mencolok, bahkan beberapa orang ada yang berpotret ria dengan mobilnya. Hyukjae tentu saja terkejut, bahkan sampai Donghae mengiringnya masuk kedalam mobil pun ia masih terbengong-bengong. Ini pertama kalinya ia naik mobil impor mahal sekelas Lamborghini.

Setelah memakaikan wanita itu sabuk pengaman, Donghae segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. melewati jalanan Seoul yang lenggang. Hyukjae masih sibuk mengamati interior dalam mobil. Begitu canggih dan mewah sampai iris hitamnya berhenti di sosok Donghae yang terlihat begitu biasa mengendarainya.

Laki-laki ini terlihat kasual hari ini, dengan hanya menggunakan kaos abu-abu dipadu celana jins biru tua serta sepatu cat. Rambutnya yang biasanya tersisir rapi ke atas kini dibiarkannya turun menutupi keningnya. Membuat laki-laki ini terlihat lebih muda beberapa tahun. Dan tentu saja sangat tampan.

Hyukjae terkejut saat iris cokelat Donghae menangkap basah dirinya, lelaki itu tersenyum lalu...

"Muah." Melayangkan ciuman jauh untuk Hyukjae, membuat wanita itu malu sendiri dan segera berbalik. Jantunngnya terasa akan meledak, Hyukjae mengosok-gosok pipinya yang memanas.

Perjalanan itu tak lama sampai Donghae menghentikan mobilnya di tanah lapang dekat dengan sungai Han. Lelaki itu membukaan pintu untuknya lalu menuntunnya keluar. Ditengah lapang itu ada seorang lelaki setengah baya berpakaian selayaknya pelayan yang sedang menunggu mereka. Disebelahnya sudah terdapat satu helikopter.

Yah benar, helikopter! Hyukjae tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

Helikopter itu berwarna hitam dengan lambang serta tulisan Lee's Group tertera di badan helikopter. Donghae menariknya mendekati badan helikopter.

"Untuk apa helikopter ini?" Hyukjae bertanya dengan pandangan mata takjub pada benda besi yang bisa terbang itu.

"Tentu untuk kita naiki, _Baby_." Jawab Donghae sambil memakaikan penutup telinga pada Hyukjae seperti dirinya.

Tunggu dulu, kita? Donghae tadi bilang kita kan?

Hyukjae menatap Donghae horor, tapi lelaki itu malah dengan santai memakai kaca mata hitamnnya. Donghae kembali menarik Hyukjae mendekati helikopter tapi wanita itu menghentikannya.

"Donghae, aku tidak yakin dengan hal ini."

Donghae tersenyum lalu membelai rambut Hyukjae lembut.

"Tak akan kubiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu, percaya padaku." Senyum itu seperti menghipnotis Hyukjae, membuatnya menurut menaiki helikopter itu. Meski pada akhirnya rasa takut mulai menguasainya saat baling-baling helikopter itu mulai berputar.

"Donghae kau pernah mengendarai helikopter sebelumnya kan?" Tanya Hyukjae memastikan.

"Tentu pernah, _Baby_. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku menerbangkannya di tengah kota Seoul."

Hyukjae memucat mendengarnya, ia berencana meloncat keluar tapi sudah terlambat karena helikopter sudah tak menginjak tanah.

.

.

.

Hyukjae duduk dengan lemas, astaga kakinya serasa menjadi jeli begitu turun dari helikopter. Ia ada di atap salah satu gedung tertinggi di Seoul. Ya, Donghae mengendarai helikopter bersamannya hanya untuk mengajaknya ke atap gedung yang sebenarnya bisa dicapai dengan naik mobil dilanjutkan dengan naik lif. Tak perlu membuat Hyukjae berteriak-teriak saat Donghae berbelok melewati gedung-gedung tinggi di atas helikopter.

Tempat ini sudah terdapat sajian makan siang mereka yang di tata begitu romantis dengan warna putih sebagai dominan lengkap dengan mawar yang mengiasi meja. Tempat ini teduh karena di atas Hyukjae terdapat atap yang melindunginya dari sinar matahari. Iris cokelatnya melihat Donghae yang berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa teko sebelum menuangkan teh hangat di atas cangkir wanita itu. Lelaki itu mengambil tangannya lalu menciumnya sayang. Membuat Hyukjae menahan nafasnya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum lalu memulai menyantap hidangannya. Mereka makan dengan diam atau lebih tepatnya Hyukjae yang kebanyakan diam karena malu dengan lelaki di depannya.

Jantungnya serasa akan meledak rasanya jika ia bicara sedikit saja saat ini.

.

.

.

" _Baby_ , kau suka filmnya?"

"Ne."

Donghae memasang wajah masam, sekali lagi ia menegok ke kiri

" _Baby_ , aku kesana ya?"

"Andwe, aku tidak fokus jika ada seseorang didekatku saat menonton film."

Donghae cemberut mendengarnya. Ia menyewa seluruh gedung bioskop ini bukan tanpa alasan. Ia ingin waktu pribadi dengan wanitanya, tapi kenapa jadi begini.

Lihat mereka, duduk dengan jarak lima kursi begini. Sedangkan satu kursi di sini selayaknnya sofa yang bisa diduduki dua orang. Jadi kalau di bioskop normal jarak mereka sama dengan delapan kursi. Uh, terlalu jauh dan Donghae tidak suka itu. Hal ini bermula dari Hyukjae yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa menonton film dengan tenang jika ada seseorang di sebelahnya. Sedikit aneh menurut Donghae. Tapi ia menurutinya saat mata bulat Hyukjae terlihat memohon padanya, membuatnya tak berkutik.

Tentu itu hanya akal-akalan Hyukjae saja, mana ada orang dengan sindrom aneh yang Hyukjae katakan itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan mengingat tempat ini gelap dan tak ada orang kecuali mereka. Belum lagi sofa empuk yang akan semakin mengundang. Jadi ia mengakalinya dengan seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau berduaan dengan serigala itu ditempat seperti ini tapi film yang Donghae tawarkan merupakan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Hyukjae selama ini. Dan mereka bisa menontonnya sebelum film ini rilis bulan depan. Luar biasa.

Cukup lama waktu berselang sampai Hyukjae sadar untuk mengecek keberadaan Donghae yang jauh darinya itu. Ia menengok ke kanan dan terkejut saat Donghae tak ada di sana. Belum sempat ia beranjang lengan kekar itu sudah melingkar di tubuhnya dari belakang.

" _Baby_."

Gawat.

Donghae membalik tubuh Hyukjae lalu menciumnya begitu saja membuat wanita itu menutup matanya rapat. Hyukjae sudah was-was, jika peristiwa di flasnya akan kembali terulang . namun tiba-tiba ia menyadari ada yang berbeda.

Cara Donghae menciumnya terasa berbeda kali ini.

Tak ada hisapan atau gigitan. Hanya mencium. Namun ciuman yang dalam dengan cara yang berbeda, bukan nafsu tapi lebih ke perasaan yang ingin laki-laki itu sampaikan padanya.

Hyukjae membuka matanya saat Donghae lepas bibirnya. Lelaki itu mencium pipinya, hidung, kelopak matanya, dan kembali ke bibirnya. Ciumannya begitu lembut seperti ciuman kupu-kupu. Membuat Hyukjae memeluk tubuh hangat Donghae tanpa sadar. Ingin lebih merasakan kelembutan lelaki ini.

Begitu manis, dan membuatnya nyaman.

Ya, memang membuatnya nyaman namun itu hanya sampai Hyukjae merasakan tangan lelaki ini meraba dadanya dan meremasnya. Romantisme itu hancur seketika itu juga saat Hyukjae mendorongnya, membuat Donghae jatuh terjengkang kebelakang menghantam lantai.

Ugrh, ternyata sama saja!

.

.

.

Aneh.

Ini sangat aneh.

Hyukjae melihat teman-teman kantornya, yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya tentu saja. Kita mulai dari gaya rambut mereka yang kini begitu mirip dengannya, cara mereka berdandan juga mirip, gaya pakaian, sepatu, sampai tas ransel hitam pun mirip. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka ada yang meniru gaya bicara, serta cara berjalanannya.

Sejak kapan ia menjadi tren center?

"Sungmin- _ah_ , kenapa semua orang aneh sekali hari ini? Kenapa mereka seperti ...meniruku?" Hyukjae bertanya pada Sungmin yang membantunya membuat _storyboard_ iklan untuk departemnt store yang sudah ditetapkan konsepnya.

"Supaya dapat menarik pengusaha kaya macam Lee Donghae."

"Apa! maksudmu mereka..." Hyukjae tak bisa melanjutkannya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa tentang Sungmin yang pasti akan menyebarkan hal ini di seluruh kantor. Pantas saja security lobby kantor jadi begitu formal padanya dan Kangin tak memarahinya seharian ini.

"Bisakah kau mengerem mulutmu sejenak, Lee Sungmin!"

"Apa asalahnya menyampaikan informasi?"

"Itu namanya bergosip bukan menyampaikan informasi!"

"Tapi kau juga diuntungkan, bukan?"

"Sebelah mananya yang aku diuntungkan?"

Mereka terus berdebat tanpa tahu sosok lain mendekati mereka.

"Lee Hyukjae- _shi_?"

Kedua wanita itu langsung mendongak. Hanya untuk melihat seorang wanita super cantik didepan mereka. Dengan mengenakan atribut super mahal. Wanita itu melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan menatap tajam keduanya.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang bernama Lee Hyukjae?" Tanya wanita ini galak.

Dengan tega Sungmin langsung menunjuk Hyukjae disebelahnya. Membuat Hyukjae menatapnnya tak percaya. Sahabat macam apa orang disebelahnya ini? Hyukjae bersumpah akan menagih sepuluh ribu wonnya setelah ini.

Wanita itu menatap tajam pada Hyukjae sebelum menunjuknya.

"KAU! Kau orang yang berani merebut Donghae Oppa dariku!"

 _Mworago?!_

"Dimana orang yang bernama Lee Hyukjae!" Belum sempat Hyukjae mengerti maksud wanita di depannya ini, kini sudah muncul wanita lain lagi yang ada di kantornya. Yang ini juga tak kalah cantik. Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung menunjuk Hyukjae.

Bagus, aku benci kalian semua kawan!

"Im Yonna sedang apa kau disini?"

"Jessica- _shi_ aku yang datang lebih dulu harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu."

Dua wanita itu saling menatap sengit.

"Yah aku duluan!"

"Tidak aku duluan, pergi kau!"

"Dimana Lee Hyukjae!" Seru dua orang wanita cantik yang baru datang. Yoona dan Jessica menunjuk Hyukjae yang kebingungan.

Siapa mereka semua?!

"Hara- _shi_ , bukankah kau tak punya urusan disini?" Tanyaa Jessica sinis.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, tapi dengannya!" Ia menunjuk Hyukjae penuh penekanan.

"Aku yang datang duluan!"

"Aku duluan, Viktoria!"

"Kau gadis yang menguna-guna Donghae Oppa bukan?!" Gadis bernama Viktoria itu menatapnya tajam.

Hah?

"Diamlah kalian semua, palsu tapi bergaya seperti kekasih Donghae Oppa asli. Aku yang akan menghajar wanita ini." Wanita bernama Yoona itu berucap.

Wajah Hyukjae memucat. Apa? ia akan dihajar?

"Kau yang palsu! Jelas-jelas aku kekasih Donghae Oppa. Aku yang akan menguliti wanita ini." Bantah wanita bernama Jessica itu. membuat wajah Hyukjae yang sudah pucat semakin pucat.

Dia akan dikuliti?

"Yah aku yang asli, jadi aku yang akan membakar wanita ini hidup-hidup."

"Tidak tapi aku! Aku akan menguburnya hidup-hidup!"

Hyukjae serasa ingin pingsan, ia akan di bakar dan di kubur hidup-hidup.

"Yah aku bilang aku yang akan melakukannya!"

"Aku yang asli makanya aku yang akan melakukan, dasar bodoh!

"Beraninya kau memangilku bodoh!" Dua diantar mereka mulai saling menjambak.

"Mati kau Lee Hyukjae!" Salah satu dari mereka melompat kearah Hyukjae menarik kerahnya namun sebelum ia bisa berbuat yang macam-macaam ia sudah ditarik oleh satu wanita yang lainnya.

"Aku yang akan menghajarnya Bodoh! Bukan kau!" Dua ini juga saling menjambak.

Seluruh karyawan hanya bisa menganga melihat pertarungan empat wanita di depannya, saling berebut ingin menghajar Hyukjae. Saling memukul, melempar barang, berteriak, dan memaki. Kadang mereka berganti lawan secara tak sengaja membuat pertarungan semakin seru, membuat para karyawan laki-laki mulai memasang taruhan termasuk Kyuhyun yang langsung memasang Hyukjae.

Hyukjae? Ia yang ketakutan dengan empat wanita kesetanan itu sedari tadi berjongkok di bilik kerjanya menghindar dari barang-barang yang melayang kearahnya. Ia bertanya –tanya darimana empat wanita itu mengetahui tentang ia dan Donghae.

Jangan remehkan jaringan gosip Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae. Yang awalnya obrolan antar pegawai bisa jadi obrolan antar klien terus berkembang hingga kemana-mana.

Gadis itu mulai bergerak dengan merangkak menjauh dari medan pertempuran atas arahan Sungmin yang juga sedang berlindung. Mengungsi di ruang jalan antar bilik sambil memanjatkan doanya.

Ada empat orang wanita yang berniat membunuhnya, selamatkan aku Tuhan!

"Dimana Lee Hyukjae tadi?!"

"Disana!" Salah satu dari mereka menyadari keberadaannya dan memberitahukan pada yang lainnya.

"AAAAAAA!" Hyukjae berteriak sambil bangkit untuk berlari saat melihat empat wanita itu mengejarnya. Ia berlari akan keluar dari ruangan karyawan sebelum tubuhnya malah menghantam seseorang yang akan masuk. Membuat gadis itu terpental jatuh, sedang orang itu hanya mudur beberapa langkah.

Keduanya saling melihat siapa yang mereka tabrak.

" _BABY_!" Seru Donghae panik, tanpa sadar keberadaannya membuat semua orang yang ada disana terdiam. Termasuk empat wanita ganas tadi.

Donghae lekas menghampiri Hyukjae yang masih terkapar di lantai.

" _Aigo_ , maafkan aku _Baby_. Aku tak sengaja, mana yang sakit? _Aigo_ _Baby_ ku yang malang." Donghae memeriksa seluruh tubuh Hyukjae lalu mengelus kepala Hyukjae sayang.

Hyukjae tercengang melihat Donghae, sebelum perlahan air matanya mengalir. Orang ini, orang ini yang menyebabkan semua hal ini!

"Lain kali jangan berlari seperti itu, _Baby_. Baha-AW!"

Donghae meringis saat Hyukjae memukul bahunya keras.

"Kau! Dasar namja pabo! Namja gila! Seenaknya menciumku! Seenaknya meniduriku! Dasar pabo pabo pabo! Lihat sekarang! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku!" Hyukjae berteriak sambil menangis sesugukan tak peduli semua orang menganga mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

"Aduh, _baby_ sakit! Aduh aduh!" Hyukjae tak peduli pada ringisan Donghae dan terus memukulnya. Sama sekali tak sadar ia sedang memukul aset mahal milik Korea.

" Kau ambil semua tanpa bertanya, berlaku seenaknya tanpa bertanya padaku dulu! Aku benci sifatmu itu! Kau pikir kau siapa hah! Orang tuaku saja bukan! Lee Donghae BODOH!"

"Ne, ne _baby_ aku yang salah. Aku mengaku salah, jadi berhenti memukul-ADUH!"

"Berhenti katamu?! Kau tahu itu ciuman pertamaku! Itu juga malam pertamaku! Kenapa kau mengambilnya! HUUUUWAAAAA."

Hyukjae berhenti memukul dan sekarang menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil. Kedua lengannya secara bergantian mengapus air matanya.

Lepas sudah apa yang ia pendam selama ini,lepas sudah emosinya yang tertahan sejak bertemu manusia di depannya itu. Dia tidak pernah meminta hal ini terjadi padanya, tapi kenapa dia yang di salahkan.

Donghae melihatnya, menghela nafas sejenak. Bukannya ia tidak tahu, hanya saja Hyukjae tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa makanya ia tetap berlaku seperti itu, itu sifatnya. Donghae mulai mendekati Hyukjae yang menangis sesugukan. Meski Hyukjae terlihat imut saat menangis tapi tetap saja Donghae tidak menyukainya.

Lelaki itu memengang kedua tangan Hyukjae membuat wajah merah penuh air mata itu terlihat, Donghae tersenyum. Ia menghapus air mata wanitannya itu lembut.

"Maafkan aku, ne. Maafkan aku untuk semuanya. Aku melakukannya karena aku begitu sayang padamu, _baby_. Aku tidak ingin kau diambil orang lain, aku ingin kau jadi milikku selamanya."

Donghae memeluk kedua telapak tangan Hyukjae di dadanya.

Hyukjae terkejut merasakan betapa cepat dan kerasnya detak jantung Donghae.

"Kau merasakannya, selalu seperti ini _Baby_. Entah itu didekatmu atau hanya mengingat namamu. Rasanya sesak tapi menyenangkan."

Hyukjae yang sudah berhenti menangis merasakan pipinya memanas. Membuat Donghae mengusapnya lembut.

"Kau membuatku serasa ingin meledak,kau membuat nafasku serasa tercekik, kau membuatku serasa melayang, dan kau membuataku merasakan hangat yang luar biasa. Aku gila akan rasa ini, gila akan dirimu, _Baby_."

Donghae memeluk, Hyukjae.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, _Baby_. Sangat."

Kupu-kupu itu berterbangan diperut Hyukjae, sepertinya jantungnya juga berdetak selayaknya milik Donghae tadi. Manis, nyaman, dan hangat.

Ia hampir saja memeluk Donghae saat realitas menyadarkannya. Ia mendorong Donghae.

"Bohong!" Serunya tajam mengejutkan Donghae.

"Mwo? Aku tidak bohong, _Baby_."

"Lalu siapa mereka?!" Hyukjae menunjuk empat gadis yang kini salah tingkah sendiri saat Donghae menegok melihat mereka.

"Yang mana, _Baby_?"

"Empat wanita itu!" Hyukjae menunjuk dengan nada jengkel. Jika Donghae terbukti playboy, Hyukjae akan membunuhnya.

Donghae melihat keempat wanita itu.

" _Nuguya_?" Katanya polos, membuat semua orang disana menganga. Mereka kekasihmu tuan bagaimana kau bisa lupa?itu pikiran semua orang.

Tapi tidak, Donghae tidak bohong ia memang tidak mengenal keempatnya. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingat. Sekretaris Han yang sedari tadi hanya diam di belakang jadi penonton menghampiri atasannya.

"Ini nona Im Yonna, putri menteri Im. Ini model departement store kita yang sebelumnya nona Jessika. Ini nona Victoria putri duta besar Cina, dan yang ini nona Hara putri Pengusaha Song yang bekerjasama dengan kita."

"O, lalu apa hubungan kalian dengan _Baby_ ku ini?"

Keempatnya bergerak cemas, seperti ingin segera kabur dari sana.

" _Aniya_ , kami tak punya hubungan apa-apa, kalau begitu kamu permisi dulu, Donghae- _shi_. Hyukjae- _shi_ _annyeong_." Pamit Yonna diikuti tiga lainnya membuat semua orang yang ada disana melihat kepergian mereka dengan pandangan tak percaya. Terutama Hyukjae, yang tadi akan mereka hajar, kuliti, bakar, dan kubur hidup-hidup.

Siapa yang sangka ternyata mereka palsu semua.

" _Baby_."

Hyukjae mendongak melihat Donghae.

"Jadi apa masalahnya?"

Hah?

Hyujae mengeleng dengan tak yakin, ia juga jadi bingung sendiri sekarang. Donghae terkekeh melihat ekpresi Hyukjae. Begitu imut dan mengemaskan.

Lelaki itu memegang pipi Hyukjae.

"Begini saja, bagaimana jika kita ulang segalanya. Mari mulai lagi dari awal. Kali ini aku janji kita akan pelan-pelan. Aku janji tak akan seenaknya lagi. Kali ini terserah padamu. Hem?"

Hyukjae melihat Donghae menyakinkan.

"Benarkah?"

Donghae mengangguk mantap.

"Aku yang menentukan? Kau akan menuruti semuanya?"

"Tentu. Apapun untumu, _Baby_."

"Janji?" Donghae tertawa memeluk Hyukjae erat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan polos itu.

"Janji."

Perlahan senyum Hyukjae merekah, membuat Donghae tak tahan untuk tak mencium wanita itu. Hanya kecupan, bukankah Donghae sudah berjanji untuk pelan-pelan.

Sedangkan semua wanita di sana hanya bisa menatap iri pada Hyukjae, mereka juga ingin dipeluk dan dicium Donghae seperti itu. Cuma Kyuhyun yang tertawa bahagia karena menang taruhan, sebelum jitakan maut Sungmin mengenai kepalanya.

"Tapi _Baby_ , malam itu kau yang memulainya." Ucap Donghae tiba-tiba saat bibir mereka terlepas.

"Apa?"

"Malam itu! Malam itu kau yang menciumku duluan dan kau juga yang mengajakku bercinta duluan."

Hah?

.

.

.

TV layar datar itu menunjukkan bagaimana Super Junior mewakili tiap kata yang diurutkan sesuai abjad. Bagaimana iklan itu digarap dengan begitu apik dan begitu menonjolkan kemewahan Mall tersebut. Membuat orang kagum dan penasaran. Saat iklan selesai, Donghae bertepuk tangan.

Ini luar biasa, persis seperti yang ia inginkan. Bahkan lebih bagus.

" _Baby_ , darimana kau dapat ide untuk mengurutkannya menurut abjad seperti itu? itu sangat kreatif."Tanya Donghae pada Hyukjae yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Tapi wanita itu tak menjawabnya.

Hyukjae masih sibuk menahan tangis, wanita itu melihat kebawah. Kearah gaun pernikahan yang ia kenakan. Ia sudah menangis semalaman tapi ia masih ingin menangis sekarang saat melihatnya.

Ya, ia akan (terpaksa) menikah hari ini. Tepat di hari peluncuran iklan yang telah selesai timnya garap. Tentu ia akan menikah dengan laki-laki bertoxedo di sebelahnya, laki-laki yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan iklan departement store miliknya, laki-laki bernama Lee Donghae yang tergila-gila padanya.

Setelah peristiwa dikantor itu, mereka memang menjalani pendekatan secara perlahan seperti yang Hyukjae inginkan. Bahkan Donghae tak mempermasalahkan Hyukjae yang mengajaknya berkencan di taman hiburan, yang penting wanitanya senang. Mereka juga akan perpegangan tangan, memeluk, dan berciuman jika Hyukjae menginginkannya. Mereka akan melakukannya pelan-pelan. Dan semuanya berjalan lancar.

Yah lancar sampai Hyukjae ditemukan pingsan dua minggu yang lalu di flatnya. Jangan tanya seberapa panik Donghae, ia bahkan mengesampingkan pasien serangan jantung yang datang sebelum dia demi Hyujaenya tercinta, untung Dokter lain segera menangani orang itu.

Donghae yang saat itu sudah menyiapkan mental untuk menjadi duda sebelum menikah, malah akan menjadi calon ayah sebelum menikah.

Yah Hyukjae hamil, 5 minggu saat itu.

Dan WOOHOO! Donghae bahagia luar biasa, untung dia tak lupa diri dengan terjun dari lantai tujuh. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hyukjae yang menangis sesugukan. Dia hamil sebelum menikah, bisa kau bayakkan wahai wanita?

Hyukjae sama sekali tak menyadarinya, padahal ia mengalami muntah setiap pagi, mengidam, dan telat datang bulan. Yah Hyukjae memang lambat, sudahlah.

Siapa yang menyangka jika peristiwa malam itu ternyata berbuntut panjang untuk mereka. Membuat mereka terikat lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Seakan Tuhan memang menjodohkannya dengan sengaja, membuat mereka tak bisa terpisah.

Donghae segera mengajak Hyukjae menikah dan mengenalakan Hyukjae kepada orang tuanya. Hyukjae mendapat sambutan baik dari keluarga Donghae. Bahkan calon ibu mertuanya heboh saat diberitahu ia tidak hanya akan mendapat menantu tapi juga bonus cucu.

Orang tua Hyukjae? Tentu langsung setuju, sama sekali tak ada perlawanan meski tahu anak perempuan mereka dihamili duluan. Jujur Hyukjae sedikit sakit hati melihatnya, merasa kurang disayang.

Tapi bukannya malah masuk akal? Bagaimana mereka bisa menolak, dapat menantu kaya!

Dan semuanya berjalan semakin lancar hingga tiba hari mereka menikah sekarang. Kecuali Hyukjae yang masih belum terima dengan semua ini.

" Hyukkie _baby_ jangan menagis, ne. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percaya padaku. aku akan menjagamu."

"Tapi ini terlalu cepat, aku masih belum ingin menikah."

"Lalu bayinya bagaimana?"

Hyukjae mulai terisak.

"Aigo, cup cup. Begini saja bagaimana kalau nanti kita bulan madunya di Paris, kau mau?"

Hasrat menangis Hyukjae hilang seketika saat mendengar 'Paris'.

"Paris?"

"Ne, kita akan di sana selama yang kau iginkan. Bukankah kau sangat ingin ke sana?"

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh. Tapi sebelum itu kita menikah dulu ya?"

Hyukjae mengangguk semangat sekarang karena kota Paris sudah ada diimajinasinya. Membuat Donghae tersenyum lebar. Cara seperti ini selalu berhasil membuat Hyukjae menurut. Sedikit licik untuk kebaikan itu tak apa kan?

Tak pernah ada pernyataan dari Hyukjae atau kata-kata cinta, tapi Donghae tahu Hyukjae mencintainnya. Hanya gadis ini sedikit ( atau memang ) lambat menyadarinya. Jadi sudahlah, maklumi saja.

Akhirnya mereka resmi menikah tepat pukul sebelas siang itu, dan Donghae dengan semangat mencium Hyukjae yang berstatus istrinya sekarang. Awalnya semua orang bertepuk tangan dan tertawa melihat mempelai prianya yang terlalu semangat. Tapi saat melihat Hyukjae yang melambai panik meminta tolong, Donghae segera ditarik menjauh. Sepertinya Donghae memang semakin tergila-gila pada Hyukjae.

Sedangkan di bangku gereja.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan kantung kecil berwarna pink kearah Sungmin yang tadinya bertepuk tangan untuk Donghae dan Hyukjae. Dengan heran ia membuka kantong kain itu. Matanya terbelalak.

Wanita itu menutup mulutnya saat melihat di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin dengan kain kecil yang mengikatnya. Kain itu memiliki sebuah tulisan kecil berbunyi ...

 _Ayo menikah._

.

.

.

 **END**

Done!

Maaf bgt kalo gak sesuai harepan dan sedikit terlampat postnya, ini udah maksimal.

Padahal ff ini berawal dari temen aku yang rewel bgt minta dibikinin Haehyuk GS. Eh gak nyangka malah bagus bgt responya.

Makasih bgt atas dukungan, review, kritik, dan sarannya. Berarti bgt. Maaf bgt gak bisa cantumin satu-satu.

Yang minta ini dipanjangin maaf bgt aku udah mentok udah gak ada ide lagi. Udah poooool. Tapi kalo misal ada yang mau ngelanjutin gak papa, aku kasih kuasa hahaha mau buatin nc mungkin? Aku akan sangat berterima kasih. Karena sumpah, aku gak bisa buat NC. Keburu pingsan kehabisan darah wkwkw

Maaf untuk typo dan kesalahan penulisan lainnya. Akhir kata ...

See u next story :D


End file.
